Kaffee am Morgen
by thegreenlily
Summary: Seit Halloween brachte er mir jeden Morgen Kaffee ans Bett. Das war der große Vorzug daran, dass er Frühaufsteher war. Jeden Morgen um Punkt viertel vor fünf wurde er wach und war 'fit' wie ein Turnschuh, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Dann konnte er mir auch Kaffee holen... ONESHOT, Jily


**Hallo ihr Lieben! Seht nur, was ich in meinem Ordner beim aufräumen gefunden habe :) **

**xoxo **

Die ersten Wochen waren wirklich nicht leicht gewesen. Eher noch waren sie die Hölle gewesen, mit viel Streit und Gebrüll und Tränen - von ihrer Seite aus. Als sie nach etwa fünf Wochen, Anfang Oktober, eines abends nach Hause - sprich, in die Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecher - gekommen war, da hatte ich ein wenig frustriert vor dem Kamin gehockt. "Lily-", hatte ich gesagt. "-ich bin enttäuscht, dass du nicht einmal versuchen möchtest, mit mir aus zu kommen." Und darauf war ihr nichts mehr eingefallen.

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum, aber seitdem verhielt sie sich so anders.

Und nicht einfach nur 'merkwürdig', sondern komplett anders, sie hatte eine hundertachtzig Grad Wendung hingelegt und war nicht mehr so richtig sie selber. Nun, doch, die schönen Eigenschaften, so zu sagen die 'Lily-Essenz', waren immer noch da.

All die Sachen, für die ich sie immer gemocht hatte. Und die Sache, die sie mit ihren Haaren machte, wenn sie lernte. Eigentlich war sie immer noch die gleiche Person, aber sie stritt nicht mehr mit mir. Nicht, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, wir sprachen sogar sehr viel miteinander. Nur wir stritten eben nicht mehr. Manchmal diskutierte sie hitzig mit mir, aber nur noch aus Spaß, wie sie selber sagte, und wenn wir dann fertig waren, dann bestand sie darauf, mich kurz zu umarmen (was wirklich super war!).

Ich beobachtete sie von der Couch aus. Nicht zu fassen, wie sie Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnis für diese Party abgeschwatzt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie sie die Gästeliste kontrollieren lassen und ihre Professorin war schon drei Mal gucken gekommen, ob Lily sich an ihre Abmachung hielt. 'Bitte, Professor McGonagall, sie ist die letzte von uns die siebzehn wird und wir anderen hatten 'alle' eine Party, bitte! Ich verspreche, dass ich höchstpersönlich für Ordnung sorgen werde, bitte vertrauen Sie mir doch...', in einer Tour hatte sie so gebettelt.

Marlene kicherte vergnügt, es war Halloween und ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag und sie war als eine Prinzessin verkleidet. Sirius tanzte mit ihr, machte ihr ordnungsgemäß den Hof, so wie sich das gehörte, wenn jemand siebzehn wurde, mit dem man mehr als ein Mal geschlafen hatte. Aber wie immer hatte ich nur Augen für Lily. War war als eine hübsche, grüne Märchenfee verkleidet, allerdings waren ihre Flügel aus Pergament ein bisschen hinderlich beim Tanzen. Ich setzte mich neben sie. "Na, kleine Fee, hat dich niemand zum Menuett aufgefordert?", fragte sich sie. Sie seufzte nur schwer.

"Als was bist du verkleidet?", fragte sie nur im Gegenzug. Ihre Stimme klang ganz schön wackelig und verwaschen. Überrascht zog ich meine Augenbrauen herauf und schnaubte leicht.

"Hast du getrunken, Lily?", fragte ich sie misstrauisch. Sie trank doch nie! Und wo hatte sie den Alkohol her? McGonagall hatte sogar den Punsch überprüft.

"Vielleicht ein bisschen.", kicherte sie jetzt. "Sag schon, was stellst du dar?"

"Willst du nicht raten?"; fragte ich sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie fasste in meine Haare und griff nach der goldenen Krone.

"Ich dachte zuerst, du bist ein Prinz.", meinte sie. "Wegen der Krone."

"Tja, das ist falsch."

"Ich weiß, du hast bewiesen, dass du kein eingebildetes Prinzchen bist.", ich grinste ein bisschen, dann sah sie urplötzlich zu Marlene, die gerade vergnügt gejauchzt hatte. Vermutlich hatte Sirius irgendetwas gesagt. Alice und Frank knutschten - mal wieder. Frisch verliebte Pärchen, also wirklich... Warte - was?

"Ach so?", fragte ich rasch nach, ehe das Thema wieder vorbei war und ich eine Chance verpasst hatte.

"Bist du der König der Kobolde?", hakte sie dann nach. Ich lachte.

"Was? Nein, wie kommst du da drauf?", sie kicherte wieder.

"Du bist ganz grün.", erwiderte sie.

"Ich bin kein Kobold.", bestimmte ich.

"Na gut... König der Grashüpfer?", urplötzlich hielt sie mir einen Flachmann unter die Nase. "Alle haben einen Schluck genommen.", meinte sie dann. Ich nahm ihn ihr ab und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"S.B.", las ich die Initialen vom Flachmann ab und warf einen Blick zu meinem vertrottelten, besten Freund.

"Das heißt... Eigentlich haben alle einen Schluck genommen und ich habe den Rest dann ungefähr Hälfte Hälfte auf uns zwei aufgeteilt, du darfst ihn leer machen.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Lily, du trinkst 'nie', wieso-", da zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

"Ich habe an meinem Geburtstag mit Remus Whisky getrunken.", erinnerte sie mich. Ich schluckte hart.

"Ja, das hat er mir erzählt.", das, und dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Remus hatte sie geküsst. Es hatte ihm so Leid getan und er hatte sich so schrecklich gefühlt, dass er es mir sofort erzählt hatte, aber das half nicht unbedingt sehr viel...

"Komm schon, Jamie, trink mit einer kleinen, traurigen Fee.", bat sie mich. Ich seufzte und nahm einen Schluck.

"Was macht die kleine Fee traurig?", fragte ich.

"Dass ich nicht tanzen kann.", meinte sie.

"Du könntest die Flügel abnehmen?"

"Dann wäre ich keine Fee mehr, sondern eine Prinzessin und Marlene soll doch heute die Prinzessin sein.", erinnerte sie mich nun schulterzuckend. "Sag schon, was bist du?"

"Ich bin grün und trage eine Krone.", fasste ich noch einmal zusammen. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, ich sehe dich. Eigentlich sehe ich sogar zwei von dir.", kicherte sie schließlich, nachdem ich den Flachmann geleert hatte. Ich hustete.

"Das war sein selbstgebrannter.", flüsterte ich verlegen über mein Husten.

"Gleich siehst du auch zwei von mir, das war Marlenes selbstgebrannter.", kicherte sie. "Bist du der König der Mistelzweige?", fragte sie dann.

"Bestimmt.", seufzte ich, weil sie so albern war. "Komm mit, ich bringe dich ins Bett, kleine Fee."

"Oh, nein, ich bin noch gar nicht müde!", in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait. Lily und ich standen beide auf, als McGonagall herein kam, Lily schwankte ein bisschen, aber ich konnte sie halten, ehe sie fallen würde.

"Miss Evans, Sie haben gesagt, um Mitternacht ist die Party vorbei.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ich sah auf meine Uhr.

"Oh - ja, natürlich...", erinnerte ich mich. "Wir beenden es sofort, tut uns Leid, Professor.", sie musterte uns zwei, dann seufzte sie.

Sie beaufsichtigte, dass wir uns von unseren Freunden verabschiedeten, ihre Lippen waren ganz schmal und sie brachte die anderen wohl in ihre Häuser. Einen Moment herrschte ziemliches Durcheinander, weil Lily unbedingt alle umarmen wollte (Sirius' Gesicht war unbezahlbar), aber letztendlich waren wir nur noch zu zweit in unserem Chaos von Wohnzimmer.

Ich drehte mich seufzend zu meiner kleinen Fee herum. Sie tanzte jetzt alleine. "Komm und tanz mit mir.", forderte sie mich auf.

"Nein, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen.", ermahnte ich sie und nahm ihr ihren Feenzauberstab weg (ein ganz kitschiger, weißer mit einem kleinen Stern oben drauf).

"Aber du hast mir ja noch gar nicht gesagt, was du darstellst.", erinnerte sie mich enttäuscht. Vielleicht war ich schon zu beschwipst und müde (verdammt, 'was' hatte Marlene da genau gebrannt?), sodass ich nur kurz über ihre Haare streichelte.

"Ich bin grün und trage eine Krone.", meinte ich wieder, da zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. "Ich bin der Froschkönig.", löste ich es dann auf. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und musterte mich, dabei biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Und wenn ich dich küsse, dann verwandelst du dich in einen Prinz?", fragte sie mich neugierig, dann kicherte sie betrunken. Ich muss auch ein bisschen lachen.

"Ja, natürlich.", sagte ich.

Als nächstes (völlig irrational!) schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und küsste mich. Ich meine - sie küsste mich nicht einfach nur, ihr Mund knallte gegen meinen, als hätte sie sich Ewigkeiten zurück halten müssen, es nicht zu tun und nun wäre sie völlig überfordert von dieser Aufgabe unter dem Druck zusammen gebrochen, mich küssen zu wollen. Merlin, Lily Evans küsste mich! Und ihre Lippen waren so perfekt und ihre Hände jetzt griffen an meine Oberarme und ihre Brüste drückten sich gegen mich. Zögerlich legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Taille.

Es war nicht nett von mir, aus zu nutzen, dass sie betrunken war. Auf der anderen Seite war sie schon seit ein paar Wochen nett zu mir. Vielleicht war das nur ein freundschaftlicher - okay, das war kein freundschaftlicher Kuss, sie knutschte mit mir. Merlin, sie knutschte mit mir. Mit Zunge! Oh Gott - um es mal mit ihrem Muggel-Ausrufen aus zu drücken. Als ich dachte, ich würde zerspringen, weil sie mich so drängend küsste, da löste sie sich plötzlich schwer atmend von mir. Wir sahen uns eine Weile an, dann streichelte sie über meine Wange. "Es hat funktioniert.", flüsterte sie zufrieden.

Dann griff sie sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. "Na, kleine Fee, bist du jetzt doch müde?", fragte ich sie zärtlich, dabei streichelte ich durch ihre Haare.

"Jaah...", jammerte sie schließlich. Ich lächelte bemüht lieb (und weniger befriedigt, so hoffte ich) und legte meine Arme letztendlich so gut es ging um sie. Bescheuerte Flügel.

"Soll ich dich ins Bett bringen?", darauf antwortete sie nicht einmal mehr. "Möchtest du morgen früh einen Kaffee von mir haben?", jetzt nickte sie.

"Kaffee ist gut..."

Und weil ich einer von den Guten war und kein Mistkerl (tja, so ein Mist) hob ich die kleine, müde Fee auf meine Arme und brachte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer.

XOXOX

Seit Halloween brachte er mir jeden Morgen Kaffee ans Bett. Das war der große Vorzug daran, dass er Frühaufsteher war. Jeden Morgen um Punkt viertel vor fünf wurde er wach und war 'fit' wie ein Turnschuh, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Dann konnte er mir auch Kaffee holen... "Lily?", er klopfte.

"Mh...", machte ich nur missmutig, da öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

"Darling, es ist sieben Uhr. Wenn du nicht bald aufstehst, dann wirst du dich verspäten...", er hatte den Nerv, das Fenster auf zu machen und zog meine Decke ein wenig zurück, damit er meine unordentlichen Haare ein bisschen zurück kämmen konnte. "Außerdem soll die Sonne heute scheinen, es wird ein wunderschöner Tag.", sagte er dann. Zu viele Worte am frühen Morgen. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich nach meinem Zauberstab greifen und ihn verhexen sollte, entschied mich jedoch dagegen.

"Mh...", machte ich stattdessen wieder.

"Möchtest du Kaffee?", fragte er, ich konnte sein Lächeln auch mit geschlossenen Augen sehen.

"Mh...", kam es erneut von mir. Als nächstes fühlte ich eine harte, heiße Tasse in meiner Hand und öffnete verschlafen meine Augen. "Kaffee...", brachte ich gerade so hervor.

"Jaah, Kaffee, du magst Kaffee.", grinste er breit, er hielt die Tasse wieder fest, während ich mich aufrichtete, dann gönnte er mir einen Schluck. Dabei sah er mich an, als wäre ich das hübscheste Geschöpf der Welt, so mit unordentlichen Haaren und zerknautschtem Gesicht. Das war etwas, was ich wirklich sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte an James Potter. Er gab mir einfach ein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich ihn nur ließ. Nach dem zweiten Schluck räusperte er sich. "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.", sagte er, während er behutsam eine verirrte, wirre Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht strich.

"Morgen...", machte ich verschlafen. Er grinste, dann nahm er mir die Tasse ab, ehe ich meinen Kaffee verschüttete, während ich mich genüsslich streckte. "Wie kannst du nur so früh so munter sein...", fragte ich eher rhetorisch.

"Ach, das...", zog er mich auf. "Ich habe dich herein gelegt, es ist erst viertel nach sechs, du hast noch schön viel Zeit um deinen Kaffee zu trinken.", gegen meinen Willen musste ich kichern, so früh am Morgen!

"Du bist einfach schrecklich.", meinte ich. Er drückte mir den Kaffee abermals in die Hand und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

"Ja, ich weiß.", meinte er leichtfertig, dann stand er auf und ließ mich in Ruhe wach werden.

Er war so erwachsen geworden. Abends saß er mit mir im Wohnzimmer an unserem Schreibtisch und lernte, nachmittags fand er sich immer hier ein, um mit mir Tee zu trinken. Manchmal, wenn wir mal einen Abend gleichzeitig frei hatten, dann saßen wir auf dem Sofa und lasen oder etwas ähnliches. Und wenn er dann bemerkte, dass ich in meinem Buch versunken war, dann hob er meine Füße auf seinen Schoß, damit er sich etwas bequemer hinsetzen konnte.

Als ich frisch geduscht nach unten kam, da hörte ich ihn, bevor ich ihn sah. "...Nummer 6, Mannschaftskapitän James Potter, in einem wunderschönen Zusammenspiel aus Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit, er zielt, er wirft und-", meine Socken, die ich (wieder mal) gestern Abend vor dem Kamin ausgezogen und dort liegen gelassen haben musste, flogen zusammengeknüllt in den Wäschekorb am Treppenansatz. "-und TOOOR!", jubelte er leise, was mir ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Ich hatte ihm die Bedeutung von 'Tooor'-Jubeln erst vor ein paar Tagen erklärt und seitdem benutzte er das Wort gerne. Die Socken lösten sich vor meinen Augen in Luft auf und landeten jetzt bei den Hauselfen. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer und erwischte ihn, wie er mit erhobenen Armen eine Siegerrunde durch unser Wohnzimmer drehte.

Er erstarrte. "Morgen.", grüßte ich jetzt grinsend.

"Das hast du gehört, huh?", fragte er, dabei ließ er seine Arme endlich sinken und schabte verlegen mit seinem Fuß über den Teppich.

"Tut mir Leid, irgendwie vergesse ich immer, sie weg zu räumen.", meinte ich unschuldig.

"Kein Problem, ich habe eine natürliche Begabung mit Bällen.", wir sahen uns schweigend, aber sehr amüsiert an. "Also - uh - so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

"Ja, ja, natürlich.", grinste ich zurück.

In der Mittagspause (so wie bei allen anderen Mahlzeiten und wann immer wir in der Öffentlichkeit waren) saß er bei seinen Freunden. "Er ist in letzter Zeit einfach überglücklich.", maulte Marlene mürrisch.

"Na und, lass ihn doch.", sagte Alice beschwichtigend.

"Sirius sagt, er verheimlicht irgendetwas.", sie warf jetzt einen schlagartigen Blick zu mir, die ich doch ganz harmlos und unschuldig dort gesessen hatte. "Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen, hat er was gesagt?"

"Klar.", erwiderte ich sarkastisch, beschäftigt mit meinem Pudding. "Er schüttet mir immer sein Herz aus."

"Und danach kämmen sie sich gegenseitig die Haare und flechten sie.", fügte Alice grinsend hinzu.

"Hat er vielleicht eine heimliche Freundin? Hast du ein Mädchen bei ihm gesehen?", fragte Marlene mich weiter aus.

"Weißt du, wenn ich sie gesehen hätte, wäre sie nicht mehr heimlich.", erklärte ich schnippisch.

"Da war also kein Mädchen in euren Räumlichkeiten?", hakte sie nach.

"Marlene, lass den armen Jungen doch in Frieden, warum stört es dich so, dass er glücklich ist?", fragte Alice jetzt kopfschüttelnd.

"Es stört mich nicht, dass er glücklich ist, es stört mich, dass er glücklich ist und ich nicht weiß, wieso.", erwiderte meine völlig irrationale Freundin. Ich stöhnte.

"Außer mir ist kein Mädchen in unseren Räumlichkeiten gewesen.", bestätigte ich jetzt.

"Wieso betonst du, dass du dort gewesen bist?", fragte Alice jetzt verwundert.

"Weil sie gesagt hat 'kein Mädchen' und - trotz Quidditch und unlackierten Fingernägeln - ich 'bin' aber ein Mädchen.", maulte ich ein bisschen lauter, als ich es geplant hatte.

"Wir wissen, dass du ein Mädchen bist, Evans, wir können deine Brüste alle sehen, weil du deine Bluse nicht richtig geknöpft hast.", rief Sirius zu mir. Ich errötete und sah an mir herunter.

"Halt deine Klappe, Tatze.", griff James ein. "Sie kann ja nichts dafür, dass deine gierigen Augen immer zuerst nach weiblichen Körpern und ihren Attributen suchen, sobald du einen Raum betrittst.", seine Stimme klang recht ungeduldig und ein bisschen verärgert, da sahen ihn alle, die die Unterhaltung mitgekriegt hatten, abwartend an.

Er redete normalerweise nicht so mit Sirius.

"Ach, springst du für sie in die Bresche, weil du dir Chancen erhoffst, Potter?", fragte Gideon ihn grinsend. Er wurde ein bisschen rosa.

James war leider gar kein guter Lügner, ihm fielen nicht so spontan Ausreden und Ausflüchte ein, das war meistens Sirius' Part. "Nein.", erwiderte er bemüht ruhig. "Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass ich mir für jedes böse Wort, das Sirius von sich gibt, ihr Meckern und Zetern anhören muss.", grummelte er schließlich doch ein bisschen aufgebracht hervor. Unsere Blicke trafen sich nicht, aber ich sah kurz zu ihm und verschränkte meine Arme. Das beachtete er gar nicht.

Es gab mir einen kleinen Stich, aber ich verstand, dass er noch nicht zugeben wollte, dass - tja... Was eigentlich?

Wir hatten uns geküsst. Und er durfte durch meine Haare streicheln und brachte mir morgens Kaffee ans Bett. Und ich fand, ich war verknallt in ihn... Und er nannte mich manchmal 'Darling'. Er sprach es sehr, sehr süß aus... Und er meinte es auch sehr süß. "Lily?"

"Mh?", machte ich.

"Kommst du?", fragte Marlene ungeduldig. Ich stand auf und folgte den beiden rasch.

Ich sah ihn erst beim Quidditch wieder, wo wir uns eh immer nur alle anschrien, aber als wir auf dem Weg zurück zu unseren Räumlichkeiten waren, da schwieg er. Kaum war das Portrait zu, drehte er sich zu mir herum. "Das mit dem 'Meckern und Zetern' war nicht so gemeint.", meinte er. Ich lächelte.

"Weiß ich.", versprach ich. "Willst du zuerst duschen?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte, dann begann er, sich aus zu ziehen. Ich musterte ihn dabei verstohlen. Er tat das oft, einfach, um so schnell wie möglich duschen gehen zu können. Er war ganz durchgeschwitzt und seine Kleidung war mit Blut und Schweiß benetzt. Er schlüpfte aus einen Schuhen, zog die Hosen herunter und urplötzlich stand er nur noch in seinen Unterhosen vor mir.

Aber er sah mich gar nicht an, sondern spazierte die Treppen herauf ins Bad, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, sich vor mir aus zu ziehen. Na ja, nun wohnten wir schon über zwei Monate zusammen. Und wir hatten uns geküsst. Und er durfte mich 'Darling' nennen...

Ich zog mich im Badezimmer aus, duschte rasch und zog meinen Pyjama an. Als ich meine Sachen zum Wäschekorb brachte, da saß er am Kamin und trank eine Tasse Pfefferminztee. James mochte nur Pfefferminztee. "Willst du auch?", fragte er, ohne von seinen Hausaufgaben weg zu sehen.

"Ja...", machte ich, da stand er auf und schenkte mir ebenfalls eine Tasse ein. Ich griff nach meinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung und legte mich flach neben ihn. Eine Weile arbeiteten wir schweigend, aber dann sah er mich plötzlich an.

"Lily?"

"Mh?"

"Ich glaube, ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn du deine Bluse demnächst ein bisschen höher zu knöpfst.", ich sah ihn erstaunt an. "W - weil... Weil Sirius nicht einmal einen Hehl daraus macht, dass er dir auf die Brüste glotzt, wenn du die oberen Knöpfe offen lässt.", er wurde ganz rot. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. "U - und wenn ich für dich in die Bresche springe und ihm sage, dass du kein Stück Fleisch bist und er dich nicht anglotzen sollte, dann stellt er mir Fragen und ich bin einfach so schlecht im Lügen, verstehst du?", er stotterte ein bisschen.

"Uh - ja, ich... Ich verspreche, ich achte darauf.", meinte ich. Er atmete tief durch, dann griff er nach meiner Hand und küsste sie kurz.

"Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht.", meinte er.

XOXOX

"Kannst du nicht versuchen, mit ihr zu reden?", fragte Marlene mich. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Was? Mar - wieso er? Ausgerechnet...", machte er sich darüber lustig, er gluckste sogar ein bisschen, aber darauf reagierte sie kaum.

"Vielleicht, weil er als einziger Zugang zu ihr hat, immerhin wohnt er mit ihr zusammen.", erwiderte sie bestimmt. "Und außerdem haben sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gestritten und ich kann schlecht 'dich' Torfkopf schicken, du bist gerade so sensibel wie ein-", an der Stelle unterbrach ich sie.

"Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst, aber ich weiß doch erst Recht nicht, wie ich mit ihr sprechen soll.", maulte ich ein bisschen. Das war nicht einmal gelogen, ich hatte versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie hatte nur geheult, unverständiges Zeug gequasselt und mich dann aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen.

Das war jetzt drei Tage her und sie wollte nicht mehr heraus kommen und mich auch nicht mehr herein lassen. Sie hatte nichts gegessen und nichts getrunken und war nicht zum Unterricht oder zum Training gekommen. "Hat sie denn nichts gesagt?", fragte Marlene erneut besorgt.

"Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie hat sich einfach eingeschlossen.", erwiderte ich erneut missmutig. Man sollte ja meinen, wenn man zusammen wohnt und sich küsst und sich beinahe nackt sieht, dann würde das etwas bedeuten, aber das tat es wohl gar nicht. "Sie hat sich einfach eingeschlossen und lässt mich urplötzlich keinen Millimeter mehr an sich ran.", sagte ich dann stirnrunzelnd. Sirius und Marlene zogen etwa unisono ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Was meinst du mit 'urplötzlich'?", fragte sie sofort.

Ich stöhnte - jetzt hatte ich mich schon wieder verplappert! Ich war solch ein Torfkopf, Mann! "Ich meine damit, dass wir uns in der letzten Zeit so wenig gestritten haben, dass ich dachte, wir würden uns jetzt besser verstehen, aber offensichtlich war das eine Fehleinschätzung.", log ich. Ich konnte das einfach wirklich nicht so gut. Niemand von ihnen schien mir wirklich zu glauben, aber sie sagten nichts mehr.

"Komm schon, versuche es wenigstens. Nur uns zuliebe...", bat sie mich, da setzten Alice und sie ihre Hunde-Bettel-Ich-bin-das-kleine-Bambi-bitte-erschi eß-mich-nicht - Blicke auf. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Ihr macht macht fertig.", maulte ich. "Wie soll ich das versuchen, sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen.", erinnerte ich sie dann.

"Zu bist ein Zauberer.", sagte Marlene.

"Du bist ein Rumtreiber!", erinnerte Sirius mich. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an, dann grinsten sie ein bisschen. "Du bist James Potter.", meinten sie gleichzeitig. Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

Super, das würde mir sicher helfen.

"Tja, das hat bei Lily Evans ja bisher immer gezogen, richtig?", kommentierte ich trocken und sarkastisch, aber darauf bekam ich keine Antwort mehr, weil es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte. Wir standen alle auf und gingen also unseres Weges.

Aber zu meiner Überraschung saß Lily auf der Couch, als ich nachmittags zum Tee kam. Es war mittlerweile solch eine feste Angewohnheit geworden, dass wir nach unserer letzten Stunde gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee tranken und vielleicht etwas Kuchen aßen, dass ich die drei letzten Tage nicht darauf hatte verzichten wollen, obwohl sie oben in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr armes Gesicht war verzogen und ganz rot, ihre Augen aufgequollen, ihre Lippen zitterten. Als ich sie sah, da blieb ich einen Moment stehen. "Du bist aus deinem Zimmer heraus gekommen.", bemerkte ich. Sie presste ihre bebenden Lippen aufeinander und nickte.

Dann begannen stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu fallen. Ich setzte mich neben sie, da drückte sie mir ein Pergament in die Hand. "Lies.", hauchte sie gerade so.

Ich entfaltete das Pergament. Es war ein Brief. Schon nach der ersten Zeile faltete ich ihn wieder zusammen und legte ihn zur Seite, in meinem Hals bildete sich in Sekundenschnelle ein Kloß. "Oh Lily-", war alles, was ich heraus brachte, ehe sie schluchzte, also schlang ich meine Arme um sie.

Mist!

Das war ein Beileidschreiben. Eine Angehörigeninformation. Und ihre Eltern waren tot. So ein verdammter Mist. Zuerst drückte ich sie einfach nur fest an mich, so fest, dass ich beinahe Angst hatte, ich würde sie vielleicht zerdrücken, aber dann streichelte ich auch über ihre Haare. "W - was tue i - ich jetzt?", heulte sie. "W - wer hat mich jetzt n - noch lieb?", fragte sie völlig verzweifelt, ihr Gesicht drückte sie dabei gegen meine Brust.

"Darling, jetzt hör aber auf, hier sind eine ganze Menge Leute, die dich lieb haben!", ich zum Beispiel! Sie drückte sich nur näher an mich. Ich zog meine Arme enger, um sie so gut wie möglich zu halten, damit sie nicht vergaß, dass ich hier war und für sie da war. "Denk nur an Marlene. Und Alice. Und Remus...", sagte ich anstelle davon, dass 'ich' sie lieb hatte. Davon heulte sie dann tatsächlich nur noch mehr.

"Das ist einfach nicht dasselbe, James!", ihre Stimme wurde jetzt schrill. "Ihr - ihr habt alle 'Familie' zu der ihr in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gehen könnt und ich werde vollkommen alleine hier sitzen und 'zweifeln'!", jetzt küsste ich ihre Schläfe, das einzige von ihrem Gesicht, was ich mit meinen Lippen erreichen konnte.

"Lily-"

"Ihr werdet alle gehen und ich werde alleine in meinem Zimmer sitzen und wissen, dass da niemand mehr ist, der mich - der...", sie schien selber nicht zu wissen, wonach sie sich sehnte, was für sie der Inbegriff davon war, eine Familie zu haben.

"Bitte mich nur darum.", meinte ich.

"Was?", schluchzte sie heraus.

"Du musst mich nur darum bitten und ich bleibe bei dir.", sagte er.

"Aber-"

"Ich würde 'nur' für dich hier bleiben, Lily.", erklärte ich ernst. "Nur für dich, einfach, damit du weißt, dass da Leute sind, die dich lieb haben. 'Ich' habe dich lieb.", jetzt hatte ich es ausgesprochen. Sie löste sich zutiefst schockiert von mir und sah mich mit ihren großen, rotgeweinten Augen an, als wäre ich eine Erscheinung oder so was.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte schrecklich, da liefen immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen. "W - wirklich?", fragte sie, dann musste sie schlucken. "Das würdest du für mich tun?", ich küsste ihre Stirn.

"Das würde ich für niemanden, außer für dich tun.", korrigierte ich ihre Einstellung sogleich.

"Warum?", fragte sie schockiert.

"Das habe ich dazu gesagt, Darling, ich habe dich lieb.", gab ich jetzt zu. Sie errötete ein bisschen, dann seufzte sie. "Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, dass ist kein guter Zeitpunkt.", meinte ich jetzt verlegen, weil sie offensichtlich sprachlos war auf meine Aussage. "Warte, du bleibst hier sitzen und ich mache uns schnell einen Tee, okay?", sie nickte nur betreten.

Als ich ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand drückte, da weinte sie wieder, war aber nicht mehr hysterisch. "James?", machte sie, während ich mich wieder neben sie setzte.

"Mh?"

"Würdest du bei mir bleiben über Weihnachten?", fragte sie tonlos, danach schniefte sie. Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter, drückte sie fest an meine Seite und küsste erneut ihre Schläfe.

"Natürlich.", meinte ich so einfach, wie es nur ging. Wie wurde ich Sirius los? Wie würde ich erklären, dass ich bei Lily blieb? Wie konnte ich all meine Freunde so anlügen (zumal Lügen 'wirklich' einfach nicht meine Stärke war)? Was würde passieren, wenn Lily und ich keinen Unterricht hatten und immer nur zusammen waren? Würden wir dann wieder streiten?

Mein Gedankenstrom wurde unterbrochen, als es an das Portrait klopfte. Ich seufzte. "Marlene.", prophezeite Lily.

"Wer sonst.", ein Blick zur Seite verriet, dass ihr wieder in den Sinn gekommen war, weshalb wir hier waren, beziehungsweise, weshalb sie sich gerade in meinen Armen barg, da streichelte ich abermals über ihre Haare. "Soll ich sie weg schicken?"

"K - kannst du es ihr sagen und sie dann weg schicken?", fragte sie unsicher. Ich nickte. "Ich kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen...", danach schluchzte sie wieder.

"Mache ich.", versprach ich ihr. "Willst du dich oben verstecken?"

"Nein, ich will hier bleiben und auf dich warten. S - sie...", sie sollte nicht herein kommen. Ich nickte wieder, da fuhr sie aber nur über ihr Gesicht, um mich nicht ansehen zu müssen, also stand ich auf und öffnete das Portrait. Marlene stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu mir, da schlüpfte ich heraus und zog das Portrait zu.

"Hey.", sie fuhr herum und sah mich an.

"Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte sie gierig. Ich nickte und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Unerwarteterweise waren meine Knie ganz weich, sodass ich mich auf den Boden sinken ließ. Sie starrte mich an, setzte sich aber mir gegenüber, ihr Gesicht urplötzlich blass. "Was ist los?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Du siehst aus, als wäre etwas passiert.", stirnrunzelnd fuhr ich durch meine Haare. "Was hat sie?"

"Uh - ich... Marlene, ich bin schlecht in solchen Sachen, okay?", meinte ich betreten. "Sie hat einen Brief bekommen. Ihre Eltern sind tot.", sagte ich knallhart, der Kloß in meinem Hals war wieder da.

"W - was?", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Marlene, du darfst nicht.", ermahnte ich sie, da erstarrte Marlene.

"Was? W - was? James, wie kannst du so herzlos sein, die Eltern meiner... Julie und George sind - sind wie...", stammelte sie hilflos.

"Reiße dich zusammen, Mar, Lily kann das nicht brauchen.", gab ich nur zurück.

"Ich will zu ihr!"

"Sie will niemanden sehen.", das schien sie nur umso mehr zu verletzen. "Sie will alleine sein, sie ist anders als alle anderen, das weißt du. Sie trauert lieber alleine.", erklärte ich ihr, da schluchzte sie. Jetzt lösten sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen. So saßen wir eine Weile voreinander, während sie einfach nur weinte. Im Gegensatz zu eben, als Lily vor mir geweint hatte, machte mich das nur verlegen, obwohl Marlene und ich schon viel länger miteinander auskamen.

"Du bist ein herzloser Mistkerl.", flüsterte sie schließlich.

"Mein Herz gehört nur nicht dir.", flüsterte ich zurück, dann stand ich auf. Sie seufzte, fuhr über ihr Gesicht und brachte dann noch ein Stöhnen hervor. "Marlene, geh und lasse dein gebrochenes Herzchen von Alice oder Sirius befürsorgen. Zwischen Lily und mir ist es schwierig genug, das macht alles wie immer nur noch komplizierter...", ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, um ihr auf zu helfen, aber davon wurde sie nur wütend und rappelte sich selber hoch.

"Sie will dich nicht, James.", hisste sie. "Und du wirst von jetzt an alles falsch machen, weil du ein Idiot bist!", ich wusste nicht genau, warum sie mich angriff, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass ich es eben verpasst hatte, nett zu ihr zu sein.

Aber sie beachtete mich nicht mehr weiter und drehte sich herum. Ich sah ihr hinterher, als sie den Gang entlang stürmte, dann drehte ich mich zum Portrait um. "Kürbiskopf.", maulte ich.

"Und da haben Sie Recht.", belehrte mich die dicke Hexe auf dem Portrait und öffnete sich.

XOXOX

Er war der netteste Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet war. Wie hatte ich mich nur all die Jahre so in ihm täuschen können? Er war gar nicht mehr arrogant und eingebildet, nur noch lieb und sanft und zärtlich...

Am Weihnachtsabend lagen wir gemeinsam auf der Couch. Nun, er lag hinter mir, mein Rücken drückte gegen seine Brust, er hatte seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen und sein Atem blies gegen meinen Hals und meine Schulter. Im Kamin prasselte ein helles Feuer, es war schön warm, aber er hatte auch eine Decke zusätzlich über uns gelegt.

Weihnachten machte mich traurig. Ich vermisste meine Eltern so sehr, es war einfach so schwer, ohne sie zu sein. Nie wieder ihre Stimme zu hören... Ich dachte daran, wie Dad mir früher an Weihnachten Gedichte vorgelesen und Mum Gans gemacht hatte. Petunia (oder der Grinch) hatte Weihnachten immerhin den Tisch gedeckt... "Habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit verloren?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

"Mh?", machte ich, da griff er mit seinem Zeigefinger an meine Wange und zeigte mir eine Träne. "Oh - ich... Es tut mir Leid.", ich schniefte, dann fühlte ich die Tränen wieder.

"Es ist okay, dass du traurig bist.", meinte er zärtlich. "Es ist okay, dass du sie vermisst."

"W - wirklich?", fragte ich ihn.

"Natürlich! So wie du davon erzählt hast, ist Weihnachten bei euch eine große Sache gewesen, es ist normal, dass du sie vermisst.", ich nickte starr.

"Du bist so nett zu mir, ich weiß gar nicht, wieso...", flüsterte ich.

"Das habe ich dir gesagt.", seine Stimme hatte sich ein bisschen verändert. Stimmt. Er hatte mich lieb. ...er hatte mich lieb! Ich konnte förmlich fühlen, wie aus den Tränen in meinen Augen kleine Herzchen wurden. James Potter hatte mich lieb. Es bestand gar kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Er war derjenige, der mir Trost spenden konnte (obwohl Marlene ihr Bestes tat und ebenfalls alles versuchte, mir Zeit mit James alleine 'zu ersparen' weil er ihrer Meinung nach ein emotions- und herzloser Bastard war). Niemand sonst. Ich konnte mich bei ihm bergen. Er hatte mir bei der Beerdigung beigestanden. Er war für mich da. Er bot mir eine Schulter zum anlehnen und ausweinen an. "Ich vermisse sie viel weniger, wenn du bei mir bist.", flüsterte ich zaghaft, da küsste er meine Schulter.

"Das ist gut.", meinte er. "Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen und er hat gesagt, wenn du möchtest, dann können wir morgen auf den Friedhof flohen und Blumen bringen.", sagte er dann. Mir kamen sofort wieder die Tränen, allerdings eher, weil ich so gerührt war.

"Danke.", brachte ich einigermaßen gerade heraus. "Ich bin dir so dankbar für alles, was du für mich tust.", nur für mich. Weil er mich lieb hatte. Mein Herz beschleunigte ein bisschen, als er mit seiner Hand über meine Taille streichelte, dabei rutschte mein Shirt herauf und sein Daumen berührte meine Haut.

Das war, so weit ich mich erinnerte, die allererste Berührung zwischen uns in diesem Sinne. Natürlich streichelte er über meine Arme und Schultern und Haare und über mein Gesicht, aber seine Hand war noch nie unter meiner Kleidung gewesen. Auch nicht an Halloween.

Ich dachte an den Kuss an Halloween.

"Ich tue das gerne für dich, Darling.", flüsterte er. Ich drehte mich jetzt ein bisschen zur Seite (ein bisschen übervorsichtig vielleicht, weil ich ja zwischen seinen Beinen lag und unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte, ihm durch meine Tollpatschigkeit weh zu tun) und bettete meine Wange auf seiner Brust.

"J - Jamie?", Mist, ich hatte gestottert!

"Ja?", fragte er ganz ruhig zurück. Wenn er sich freute oder ärgerte, weil ich ihn 'Jamie' nannte, dann versteckte er es ganz gut.

"W - was passiert nach unserem Abschluss?", da waren wieder die Tränen.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, wir werden alle unseres Weges gehen.", eine schreckliche Vorstellung, dachte ich so für mich. "Und das ist eine schreckliche Vorstellung.", äußerte er dann. "Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, nicht mehr mit dir zusammen zu wohnen.", fügte er letztendlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit hinzu, offensichtlich wohl überlegte Worte.

"Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zu sein.", darauf antwortete er nicht. "Wo wirst du wohnen?", fragte ich nach einer Weile verunsichert, weil er schwieg. Ich hatte mir eingebildet, er würde sich freuen, wenn ich soetwas sagte. Ich hatte mir damit geschmeichelt, dass er mich lieb hatte und sich sicherlich freuen würde, wenn ich etwas sagen würde, das doch deutlich machte, dass er ein fester und wichtiger Teil meines Lebens war...

"Nun, ich weiß nicht so richtig. ...Ich schätze, ich werde mir eine Wohnung suchen müssen. Meine Eltern sind recht altmodisch, sie sind der Meinung, ich muss nach meinem Abschluss ausziehen und eigenständig werden, das Haus werde ich erst erben, wenn sie sterben.", erklärte er.

"W - weißt du...", stotterte ich jetzt noch mehr. "Ich habe jetzt ein Haus.", warf ich in den Raum. Wieder antwortete er nicht. "D - du könntest... Du könntest eine Weile zu mir kommen. ...dann bin ich auch nicht alleine.", er streichelte über meine Haare.

"Darüber sollten wir ein anderes Mal reden.", meinte er schließlich. Eine Sekunde brauchte ich, ehe ich begriff, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte nicht.

Wir schwiegen jetzt beide betreten, aber als ich aufstehen wollte, da wurde sein Griff wieder ganz fest, sodass ich mich nicht mehr traute, mich von ihm los zu machen. Mir traten wieder Tränen in die Augen, aber das waren jetzt eher welche aus Verlegenheit.

Ich hätte schweigen sollen. Immerhin hatte er vorher auch schon geschwiegen, als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn zu sein. Eine Welt ohne sein Grinsen am frühen Morgen, wenn er mir Kaffee brachte erschien mir so farblos. Nicht mehr von ihm 'Darling' genannt zu werden. Nicht mehr abends mit ihm auf der Couch zu liegen. Verlegen drückte ich mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, da küsste er meine Schläfe. Danach schwiegen wir beide.

Irgendwann musste ich eingedöst sein, denn das nächste, was ich wieder mit bekam, war, dass er mich seufzend auf seine Arme hob. Müde linste ich ein wenig durch halb geschlossene Lider. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt, er hatte die Tassen weg geräumt und die Decke gefaltet und trug mich nun die Treppe herauf. Ich sagte nichts, bis er mich ins Bett legte und die Decke über mich warf.

Erst da richtete ich mich ein bisschen auf. "Bleibst du bei mir?", nuschelte ich, gar nicht mehr völlig bei mir.

"I - ich...", stotterte er. "Soll ich?"

"Ja.", ich rutschte zur Seite. Er blieb einen Moment unsicher stehen, aber dann ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sein Körper war angenehm warm, als er sich neben mich legte, ich kuschelte mich zaghaft an ihn heran, da schloss er seine Arme um mich.

"Du bist so entzückend.", flüsterte er in meine Haare.

"Du bist verwirrend.", gab ich zurück. "Du sagst immer die süßesten Sachen und du bist immer für mich da, aber wenn ich einen Schritt auf dich zu mache, dann ziehst du dich vor mir zurück.", seine Finger wühlten sich jetzt in meine Mähne, mir entfuhr ein wohliges Stöhnen, ehe ich mich daran hindern konnte.

"Tue ich nicht."

"Doch."

"Lily, du hast gerade deine Eltern verloren, das ist 'nicht' der richtige Zeitpunkt für mich.", flüsterte er enttäuscht. "Ich würde dir doch nicht weh tun wollen, Darling."

"Aber das tust du.", erwiderte ich.

"Das tut mir Leid. Ich... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich reagieren soll, Lily. Ich..."

"Du?", hakte ich hoffnungsvoll nach. Worauf ich genau hoffte, konnte ich gar nicht sagen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich irgendetwas hören wollte. Als er tief Luft holte, da wusste ich, dass er sagen würde, was ich hören wollte. Ich wusste es einfach.

"Ich bin so verliebt in dich, Lily. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als an diesen Kuss.", flüsterte er seufzend. "Aber das ist einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich... Und ich weiß nicht so recht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht.", fügte er schließlich hinzu.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"D - du suchst immer meine Nähe-"  
"Das tust du auch."

"-und kuschelst dich abends an mich, aber unseren Freunden gegenüber müssen wir so tun, als könnten wir uns immer noch nicht leiden.", maulte er.

"Ich bin noch nicht so weit, dass es jeder weiß."

"Dass 'was' jeder weiß?", hakte er nach. "Denn egal, was es ist, 'ich' weiß es leider auch noch nicht.", ich seufzte tief, dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Er versteifte sich sofort, da stöhnte ich.

"Ich mag dich, James.", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Er sah mich lange an, ich konnte es in der Dunkelheit gerade so erkennen, aber dann schlang er seine Arme um mich und küsste mich ebenfalls,

Schockiert davon musste ich einen Moment inne halten, dann erwiderte ich den Kuss Feuer und Flamme. Es war eher eine Knutscherei (mit Zunge!), sein Atem wurde ganz schwer, mein Herz raste plötzlich wie verrückt, er drängte sich näher an mich und ich fühlte die Wand hinter mir an meinem Rücken. So eingequetscht drängte er mir immer mehr Küsse auf. Erst, als seine Hand unter mein Pyjamahemd rutschen wollte, überlegte ich, ob ich ihn stoppen wollte.

Eigentlich ging das ziemlich schnell. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte sich gut an, was geschah, er küsste gut. Und ich wollte von ihm angefasst werden. Seine Hand schlich ungehindert höher und fasste meine Brust an, mein Herz erlitt beinahe einen Stillstand, weil das noch nie irgendjemand gemacht hatte. Er schien zu wissen, was er machen musste, seine Hände waren warm und weich und streichelten meine Haut und kneteten nur hin und wieder ein kleines bisschen.

Ich würde nicht mit ihm schlafen...

XOXOX

Mein Herz klopfte heftig, als ich am Neujahrsmorgen aufwachte. Nur noch fünf Tage, dann kamen die anderen zurück. Wie erklärte ich das alles nur? Ich war wirklich nicht sehr geschickt vor gegangen, hatte meinen Koffer gepackt und war mit Sirius zusammen bis zum Zug gegangen - wo ich mich abgeseilt und versteckt hatte, dann war ich zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt. Er hatte schon an die Hunderttausendmal im Spiegel gehockt und versucht, mich zu erreichen, beinahe im Stundentakt klopfte seine Eule ans Fenster.

Aber das war nicht der Grund für mein Herzklopfen.

Letzte Nacht war sie wieder auf der Couch eingeschlafen, da hatte ich sie auf meine Arme gehoben und in ihr Bett getragen. Und als sie aufgewacht war, war sie wie selbstverständlich zur Seite gerutscht, damit ich mich neben sie legen konnte. Das hatte ich natürlich nur zu gerne gemacht.

Seit unserem zweiten Kuss (dem fabelhaften, zweiten Kuss) war nichts mehr gewesen, aber ich hatte jetzt schon ein paar Nächte neben ihr auf Wolken geschlafen. Sie schlief manchmal ein bisschen unruhig, das eine Mal hatte sie geweint, aber wenn ich meine Arme um sie legte und über ihren Rücken streichelte, dann wurde sie ganz ruhig.

Abgesehen davon: Ich hatte ihre Brüste angefasst.

Vorsichtig zog ich meinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf weg, um auf zu stehen. Ich wollte sie nicht wach machen, zumindest nicht, ohne ihr zur Versöhnung einen Kaffee bieten zu können, also zog ich mich rasch wieder richtig an, um auf Kaffeejagd zu gehen. Wie immer federten meine Schritte ein bisschen mehr, als sie sollten. "Guten Morgen, Professor.", grinste ich breit, als ich McGonagall über den Weg lief. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Mr Potter, ich habe eine Frage.", hielt sie mich auf. Ich drehte mich zu ihr herum.

"Ja bitte, Professor?", fragte ich höflich, sodass sie missbilligend ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog.

"Folgen Sie mir.", wies sie mich an. Ich wurde rot.

"H - habe ich etwas ausgefressen?", fragte ich, aber sie antwortete nicht, sodass ich ihr eben folgte. In Gedanken war ich schon dabei, Lily übers Haar zu streicheln, damit sie wach wurde und sich an ihrem Kaffee erfreuen konnte. Dann ließ ich sie zwei Schlucke nehmen und konnte ihr einmal mehr sagen, wie wunderschön sie war.

Ob man wohl in meinen Augen Herzchen anstelle von Pupillen sah? Sie führte mich in ihr Büro, wo sie mich Platz nehmen ließ. Ich wartete gespannt. "Ich - 'James' (ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf, sie nannte mich einfach nie 'James'!) ich möchte Sie etwas fragen.", begann sie langsam. Ich lächelte erleichtert.

"Ja, Professor?", fragte ich wieder höflich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie schließlich zögerlich. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Professor, mir geht es sehr gut, Dankeschön.", meinte ich glücklich. "Wie geht es Ihnen?", da zog sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ich nehme an, Sie können sich denken, dass Ihre Eltern mir geschrieben haben. Mr Black macht sich sehr große Sorgen, weil Sie nicht mit ihm zusammen nach Hause gefahren sind. Ihre Eltern und er waren nur zu überrascht, als ich ihnen zurück schrieb, dass Sie sich gar nicht dafür eingetragen hatten.", erklärte sie dann. Ich wurde etwas rot. "Wieso haben Sie niemandem gesagt, dass sie planen hier zu bleiben?"

Betreten räusperte ich mich. "Nun, Sie wissen ja, was für ein schlechter Lügner ich bin.", meinte ich nur. Sie musterte mich lange.

"Sie sollten mich auch nicht lügen."

"Sie sprechen als meine Vertrauenslehrerin zu mir, nicht wahr?", hakte ich nach, da hob sie ihre Augenbrauen höher an.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich mir anvertrauen wollen würden, aber ja, wenn Sie das tun möchten, dann schweige ich über Ihr Anliegen...", erklärte sie. Ich räusperte mich.

"Nun, Professor, Lily hat mich darum gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben.", gestand ich also endlich jemandem. "Ihr Eltern sind gerade gestorben und sie hatte Angst Weihnachten zurück zu bleiben und alleine zu sein. Sie wollte keinen anderen bitten, sie...", ich wettete mit mir selber, dass meine Augen jetzt wieder leuchteten. "Sie wollte 'mich' bei sich haben.", weil sie mich mochte. Das Grinsen kam zurück.

"Miss Evans hat 'Sie' gebeten?", jetzt musste ich lachen.

"Ja, ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben.", meinte ich. "Aber - aber Professor, unsere Freunde dürfen nicht wissen, dass ich ihretwegen hier geblieben bin, weil sie gar nicht wissen, dass...", ich stöhnte. "Ich glaube ich liebe sie, Professor. Die - die unschuldige, voll und ganz zärtliche Art von 'Lieben', ich war mir nie bewusst, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man so aufrichtig liebt.", brach es schließlich aus mir heraus. Meine Professorin sah mich überrascht an.

"Ich - uhm...", ich hatte sie zum Stottern gebracht, das hätte ich sicher amüsant gefunden, wenn ich nicht so liebestrunken gewesen wäre. "Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll."

"Und jetzt kommt das Beste an der Sache: Sie lässt mich! Wie lange hat sie sich gegen mich gewehrt - drei Jahre? Wir hatten es so schwer in den ersten Wochen des Schuljahres, aber sie hat nachgegeben, sie lässt mich.", kopfschüttelnd fuhr ich über mein Gesicht. "Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sich anfühlt, was passiert. Sie... Sie wollte mit 'niemandem' außer mir sprechen. Sie hat einfach nur in meinen Armen gelegen und geweint und ich durfte sie einfach trösten.", sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

Ich staute das schon viel zu lange, seit Ende Oktober mindestens, das waren zwei Monate voll übersprudelnder Freude über die großen Fortschritte die Lily und ich machten, die sich in mir stauten und sie hatte mich immerhin gefragt, was los war, richtig? Diese Mühe hatte sich noch niemand aus unserem Freundeskreis gemacht... "Und ich würde einfach alles für sie tun, weil ich weiß, dass sie mich braucht. Und - und sie mag mich auch.", jetzt hatte ich es ausgesprochen! Ein kleines Lachen entwischte mir, danach musste ich mir schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht hysterisch zu werden.

Meine Lehrerin sah mich lange an. "Wieso darf das niemand wissen?", fragte sie mich. "Sie sehen so aus, als würden Sie gleich platzen, James...", erklärte sie dann. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Sie ist noch nicht so weit.", erwiderte ich, darauf schnaubte sie. Ich verschränkte meine Arme ein bisschen. "Sie hat gerade ihre Eltern verloren, alle im Schloss reden darüber, dass sie manchmal im Unterricht weint. Eigentlich reden alle im Schloss grundsätzlich über sie, über ihre guten Noten und mit wem sie vielleicht schlafen könnte, um sie zu bekommen, also ich kann nur zu gut verstehen, dass sie einfach nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten will!", ermahnte ich meine Professorin.

"Aber das erklärt nicht, weshalb Sie Ihren Freunden verschwiegen haben, dass Sie über Weihnachten hier bleiben.", meinte sie.

"Doch, das habe ich erklärt. Die anderen sollen nicht wissen, dass Lily mich gebeten hat zu bleiben. Sie ist noch nicht so weit, dass es jemand weiß und ich bin bereit zu warten, bis sie so weit ist.", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend. "Ich liebe sie, Professor. Ich tue es. Das, was ich für sie fühle ist nicht in Worte zu fassen, mein Herz will zerplatzen vor Aufregung.", wieder grinste ich plötzlich bei der Vorstellung, dass es Lily vielleicht ähnlich gehen würde.

"Wie geht es Miss Evans? Wegen ihrer Eltern?", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Nun, den Umständen entsprechend, nehme ich an. Sie hat ihre Eltern verloren, sie trauert.", sagte ich ernst.

"Ich erkenne Sie kaum wieder, James.", meinte sie unvorhergesehen. "Sie sind so erwachsen geworden. ...ich habe an Ihnen gezweifelt, als Albus Sie als Schulsprecher vorgeschlagen hat, aber ich sehe jetzt, dass er sich nicht geirrt hat.", ich sah meine Lehrerin jetzt nur noch ausdruckslos an, tatsächlich wurde sie urplötzlich ein wenig rötlich um die Nase. "Sie sollten ehrlich zu Ihren Freunden sein, James.", gab sie mir den Rat. Ich stand auf.

"Bitte behalten Sie für sich, was ich Ihnen anvertraut haben, Professor. Das geht niemanden etwas an.", meinte ich nur noch. Sie seufzte, da drehte ich mich zur Tür um.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später war ich wieder in Lilys Zimmer angekommen. Zu meinem Entsetzen saß sie auf ihrer Fensterbank und weinte, als ich klopfte und zögerlich herein kam. Ich erstarrte, als ich sie sah, da drehte sie sich zu mir herum. "Wo warst du?", flüsterte sie rau.

"Kaffee holen.", antwortete ich. Mein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken. "W - was ist los?", sie seufzte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht.

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe geweint, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist...", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Ich glaube, ich habe schlecht geträumt.", ich stellte den Kaffee auf ihren kleinen Schreibtisch und trat zu ihr. Die kalte Luft, die durch das geöffnete Fenster kam hatte sie bereits abgekühlt, da schlang ich meine Arme um sie.

"Wieso sitzt du hier?", fragte ich sie besorgt. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern wurde ganz ruhig in meinen Armen. Mein Herz begann zu flattern, als sie ihre Arme um mich schlang. Ich wusste, sie weinte jetzt nur noch still, das war schon ein Fortschritt. Sie durfte weinen... "Und warum bist du schon wach, Darling, du solltest doch noch schlafen und dich darüber freuen, dass du mit Kaffee von mir geweckt wirst.", ein amüsiertes Schnauben entfuhr ihr, da machte ich mich ein wenig von ihr los, um sie an zu sehen.

"Wirst du es nicht müde, dich um mich zu kümmern, ohne etwas von mir zurück zu erhalten?", fragte sie mich bedrückt. Ich streichelte durch ihre Haare.

"Darling, was du mir zurück gibst, ist nicht in Worte zu fassen. Ich würde 'alles' für dich tun.", beteuerte ich ihr.

"Darf ich Quidditch-Kapitän sein?", hakte sie jetzt nach und lachte dabei unter Tränen. Ich stöhnte.

"Du gehst wie immer sofort unter die Gürtellinie.", ermahnte ich sie spielerisch und sie lachte noch mehr. Über dieses geliebte Geräusch musste ich lächeln, dann drückte ich sie wieder an mich. Wieder schlang sie ihre Arme um mich. Ich rang eine Weile mit mir, ob ich es doch ansprechen wollte, dann seufzte ich leise. "Lily?"

"Mh?"

"Was passiert, wenn unsere Freunde wieder zurück kommen?", fragte ich zögerlich.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie zurück. Ich setzte mich neben sie auf die Fensterbank.

"Ich - uhm... Du weißt ja, wie schlecht ich lüge."

"Dann lass es. Du musst ihnen ja nicht antworten.", ich seufzte enttäuscht. "James - ich - ich kann das nicht.", meinte sie schließlich. "Ich kann einfach nicht, du weißt doch, was sie alles über mich erzählen, ich kann nicht ertragen, wenn sie 'noch mehr' reden...", stöhnte sie. Darauf nickte ich betreten und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Ich weiß...", flüsterte ich, nachdem ich ihre Finger alle einzeln geküsst hatte. "Mach dir keinen Kopf..."

XOXOX

Er hatte äußerst schlechte Laune, das konnte ich sehen, als wir vom Quidditchtraining kamen. "Willst du zuerst duschen gehen?", fragte ich ihn zögerlich.

"Nein, du kannst zuerst gehen.", meinte er nur grummelnd.

"James?", er machte nur 'Mh', sodass ich nach seiner Hand griff. "Was ist los?", fragte ich nun direkter, sodass er sich zu mir herum drehte. Ja, er hatte ausnehmend schlechte Laune. Normalerweise strahlte er völlig verklärt, wenn ich nach seiner Hand griff.

"Was soll los sein?", fragte er.

"Nun, deine Laune lässt heute Abend ein bisschen zu wünschen übrig, alle haben es gemerkt.", er schnaubte.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden.", maulte er ein bisschen, dabei griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und brachte ein prasselndes, aggressives Feuer im Kamin zustande. Er stieg wie immer mitten im Wohnzimmer aus seiner Uniform, bis er nur noch völlig durchnässt in ebenfalls durchnässten Unterhosen vor mir stand.

"Habe ich etwas falsches gemacht?", hakte ich nach. Er schnaubte.

"Gideon hat mit dir geflirtet, Lily.", informierte er mich jetzt. Ich zog überrascht meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Und du bist darauf eingegangen.", fügte er jetzt noch vorwurfsvoller hinzu. Ich schnaubte.

"Quatsch, weder hat er mit mir geflirtet, noch bin ich darauf eingegangen.", verteidigte ich mich.

"Doch. Er hat gefragt, ob du mit ihm zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen willst, um bei einem Butterbier zu reden und du hast 'Ja' gesagt.", erwiderte er wütend.

"Gideon und ich sind Freunde.", sagte ich nun.

"Das ist mir egal, das ist ein Date!", warf er mir letztendlich vor. "Er hat es selber eben gesagt! Als du mit Emily vor gegangen bist, da hat er gesagt, er hätte dir endlich ein Date abgeschwatzt.", ich wurde rot.

"D - das ist doch kein Date.", flüsterte ich.

"Doch.", maulte er verärgert. "Doch, Lily, wenn ihr zusammen nach Hogsmeade geht und er auf dich steht und dich gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm dort hin gehst, dann 'ist' das ein Date. Und du bist nicht blöd, du weißt, dass das dann ein Date ist.", er verschränkte seine Arme in der Erwartung einer Antwort. Wirklich, er gab sich alle Mühe, wütend aus zu sehen - aber da schwammen Tränen in seinen Augen.

"Ich habe es nicht als Date gesehen, ich dachte, Gideon und ich sind nur Freunde.", betonte ich wieder, ein kleines bisschen betreten, jetzt, da ich die Tränen entdeckt hatte. "James, ich sage dir doch die Wahrheit, für mich war das kein Date.", versprach ich, dabei griff ich erneut nach seiner Hand. "Warum würde ich mit Gideon ausgehen wollen?"

Er fuhr jetzt durch seine Haare (mir entging dabei nicht, dass er mir zum zweiten Mal seine Hand entzog) und seufzte erschütternd tief. "Lily, ich kann das nicht. Sirius hat mich heute beim Lügen erwischt.", stöhnte er. Ich sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Er hat dich beim Lügen erwischt?", hakte ich nach. "Was meinst du?"

"Er... Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg in die Küche getroffen und... Das ist wirklich sehr schwer zu erklären, Lily. Ich habe ihm heute morgen gesagt, dass ich dir Kaffee hole, weil es dir so schlecht ging und als er dich gefragt hat, wie es dir geht, da hast du geantwortet, du würdest dich so gut fühlen wie schon lange nicht mehr.", erklärte er.

"Na, das erklärt doch einiges...", meinte ich wenig hilfreich.

"Und er hat mich natürlich konfrontiert und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wie immer, da habe ich mich in völlig wirrem Stottern verloren und schließlich gesagt, dass ich mich wohl geirrt hatte, das hat er mir natürlich nicht geglaubt. Eben vor dem Quidditch haben wir gestritten und mein bester Freund hat mir eins auf die Nase gegeben, weil ich ihm eine dreiste, schlecht erzählte Lüge nach der anderen aufgetischt habe - nur damit ich dann dabei zusehen kann, wie dieser bescheuerte Prewett-Heini vor meinen Augen hämisch grinsend ein Date mit meiner - mit-", er stieß ein frustriertes Geräusch aus und wurde sogar ein bisschen lauter. "Mann, wie er ein Date mit dir abmacht...", beschwerte er sich, jetzt noch mehr in Rage, weil wir immer noch kein Wort dafür ausgehandelt hatten, was wir denn nun waren (zu meiner Verteidigung, wir hatten auch noch nie darüber diskutiert). Er fuhr ein zweites Mal über sein Gesicht, seine Handballen pressten einige Zeit gegen seine Augen.

"Es... Es tut mir Leid, James, ich sage ihm ab. Ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er das als Date auffasst.", stöhnte ich. "Ich würde doch kein Date abmachen, ich will doch... Ich meine - wir...", mein Stottern brach ab, weil er so heftig atmete.

"Du vergisst, dass er aber gar nicht weiß, dass es so etwas ähnliches wie ein 'uns' gibt.", maulte er. "Weil niemand davon weiß. Weil wir 'lügen' müssen. Lily, meine Karten gehen nicht mehr auf, ich kann so nicht leben.", ich wurde ganz rot, weil er seine Hände von seinem Gesicht gezogen hatte, anscheinend, weil er sich bewusst war, nicht länger verbergen zu können, dass er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

"W - was erwartest du von mir?", fragte ich ihn tonlos.

"Gib mir nur einen guten Grund, weshalb wir lügen müssen.", bat er mich, dabei fasste er mich bei beiden Händen, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. "Nenne mir einen Grund, weshalb niemand wissen darf das wir - was wir auch immer sind, Lily.", stöhnte er.

"Sie werden reden."

"Sie werden reden, weil wir es so lange verschwiegen haben und sie werden aufhören zu reden, wenn sie es wissen.", erklärte er.

"James, in dieser Schule wird alles mögliche über mich erzählt!", erinnerte ich ihn nun. Meine Hände zitterten. "Sie sagen, ich würde mit den Lehrern schlafen um meine guten Noten zu behalten und sie sagen, ich würde Drogen nehmen, weil sie alle meine schrecklichen Stimmungsschwankungen sehen.", er ließ mich los.

"Darüber würden sie sich nicht mehr wundern, wenn sie den Grund dafür kennen würden.", ermahnte er mich. "Was soll ich tun, Lily? Sirius und ich erzählen uns immer alles, er wusste sicher schon länger, dass ich ihm etwas verschweige, aber jetzt hat er mich beim 'Lügen' erwischt, das ist etwas völlig anderes!", stöhnte er.

"Ich kann das nicht.", flüsterte ich. "Ich bin nicht so weit, ich kann das nicht an die große Glocke hängen... Wie sieht das aus, wenn ich urplötzlich-", er fuhr jetzt über sein Gesicht und sank vor mir auf die Knie. Einen Moment war es einfach nur befremdlich, aber er drückte nur sein Gesicht gegen meinen Bauch und stöhnte hilflos.

"Ich habe versprochen, ich warte auf dich.", ich war der Meinung, dass er mehr mit sich selber als mit mir redete. "Ich habe es versprochen und du bist es wert...", betete er sich vor.

"James?", fragte ich nach einer Weile, in der er einfach nur vor mir kniete und meinen Unterleib gegen sich drückte. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und richtete sich auf.

"Du solltest jetzt aus den nassen Sachen raus und duschen gehen.", meinte er ein bisschen bitterer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte (zumindest schätzte ich das so ein). Ich blieb versteinert stehen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seufzend Pfefferminztee machte.

"James, ich-"

"Es ist okay, Lily, ich würde 'alles' für dich tun.", erinnerte er mich. "Ich habe versprochen, dass ich auf dich warte und ich halte mich an mein Versprechen. Du hast ja sogar Recht, ich meine... Über mich werden auch nicht gerade die tollsten Sachen erzählt, wir sollten es nicht noch schlimmer machen.", wir sahen uns einen Moment betreten an, dann setzte er sich mit einer Tasse vor das Feuer.

"Ich verspreche dir, es ist nicht für immer.", flüsterte ich.

"Bitte triff dich nicht mit Gideon, Lily.", bat er mich schließlich. "Mir zu Liebe. Das untergräbt alles, was in den letzten vier Monaten passiert ist.", mir traten gegen meinen Willen Tränen in die Augen.

"N - nein, ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm, versprochen.", er nickte langsam. "Jamie, ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm, ich will mit niemandem ausgehen.", er sah beinahe durch mich hindurch, so intensiv wurde sein Blick, da senkte ich meinen Blick und begann, meine nassen Sachen aus zu ziehen. Er musterte mich einfach nur dabei.

Ich zog mich normalerweise immer im Badezimmer um, obwohl er mich mittlerweile angefasst hatte, wollte ich mich nicht vor ihm aus ziehen. Heute tat ich es und er ließ mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Als ich nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, wagte ich es mich, ihn ebenfalls an zu sehen, unsere Blicke trafen sich, ich brachte gerade noch so ein verlegenes Lächeln zustande, dann drehte ich mich herum und stürmte die Treppe herauf.

Als ich etwa zwanzig Minuten später wieder herunter kam (dieses Mal in meinen Pyjama und seinen Morgenmantel gewickelt), da lag er immer noch vor dem Kamin, schmutzig und noch ganz kalt, aber wieder ein bisschen trockener, trotzdem noch verschwitzt. Und er schlief ganz erschöpft. Schlechtes Gewissen überkam mich. Ich hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass Gideon einen Hintergedanken haben könnte, ich war hundertprozentig ehrlich zu James gewesen - aber nun erschien ich mir selber recht naiv. Er hatte Recht gehabt... Ich nahm seine leere Tasse aus seiner Hand und stellte auch die, die er für mich gemacht hatte auf unseren gemeinsamen Schreibtisch. "Jamie?", flüsterte ich zärtlich.

"Mh?", machte er.

"Jamie, willst du nicht lieber ins Bett kommen?", fragte ich.

"Kommst du mit mir?", nuschelte er verschlafen, da seufzte ich.

"Ja, aber ich kann dich nicht ins Bett tragen, dafür bist du zu groß und ich zu schwach.", erklärte ich ihm betreten. Er stöhnte, dann rappelte er sich auf. Ich schlang seinen rechten Arm um meine Schulter und schleppte uns zu zweit die Treppe hinauf bis in sein Zimmer.

"Soll ich noch duschen gehen?", fragte er erschöpft.

"Du kannst morgen früh duschen.", beruhigte ich ihn. Er ließ sich problemlos von mir ins Bett dirigieren, wo ich mich dann etwas zögerlich zu ihm legte. Er schlang seine kalten Arme um mich, da legte ich die Decke eng um uns, damit er wieder wärmer werden würde.

"Ich wünschte, du würdest mir gehören...", war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er schon eingeschlafen war.

XOXOX

"Hey.", ich sah kaum auf, als die blonde Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw sich direkt neben mich fallen ließ.

"Hey.", Merlin, wie hieß sie noch mal? Bernadette? Nein, es war etwas mit P... Penelope? Penny? Pia? Sie schlug ihre Beine direkt neben mir zusammen und lehnte sich etwas vor. "Kann ich dir helfen?", ich war viel zu beschäftigt mit meinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben, um sie richtig an zu gucken.

"Sieh mal, James, ich rätsele schon eine ganze Weile darüber, wie ich dich ansprechen soll. Du bist wie ausgewechselt seit ein paar Wochen.", Paige? Padma? Pearl?

"Ach so?", machte ich nur ein bisschen desinteressiert. Mann, wie hieß sie noch?

"Ja.", nickte sie eifrig. "Und ich finde - nun - du warst vorher schon ziemlich gut, aber jetzt - ich meine, James, du bist wirklich super und ich habe tauend Ideen gehabt, wie ich dich darauf ansprechen soll, aber du bist ein Mensch und ich bin ein Mensch, also versuche ich es einfach direkt.", das nannte sie direkt? An 'direkt' musste sie aber noch einmal üben. Auf der anderen Seite musste ich ehrlich zugeben, dass fünfzehnjährige Mädchen meistens eher nicht so gut in 'direkt' waren und ich schätzte, dass das schon recht direkt war.

"Uh...", brachte ich gerade so hervor, weil mir immer noch nicht der richtige Name eingefallen war.

"Willst du jetzt am Samstag mit mir ausgehen, James? Nach Hogsmeade? Wir könnten ein Butterbier im Pub trinken.", sagte sie jetzt endlich. Ich sah endlich auf und öffnete meinen Mund um ihr eine nett formulierte Abfuhr zu erteilen (mir schwebte etwas vor wie: Tut mir Leid, ich habe schon jemanden), aber da wurden wir unterbrochen. Lily stellte sich mehr oder weniger zwischen uns.

"Kann ich mit dir sprechen?", fragte sie mürrisch.

"Eigentlich unterhalten wir uns gerade...", maulte - uh - Paula? Ich bewunderte sie für ihren Mut, Lily an zu sprechen, wenn sie diese Laune so offensichtlich an den Tag legte.

"Schwirr ab, Bienchen.", maulte sie auch sofort bissig. Uh - Polly wurde rot.

"Du kannst nicht einfach-"

"Du sollst abhauen, du kannst ein anderes Mal versuchen, unter ihm zu landen.", schnappte sie aufgebracht, ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot, das sah sehr, sehr hübsch aus und ich hoffte, dass ihr Zorn sich nicht gleich gegen mich wenden würde, weil ich gar nichts getan hatte...

"Weißt du, Lily, nur weil sich niemand über deine Launen 'beschwert' heißt das nicht, dass es niemanden 'stört', wenn du dich wie das letzte Miststück der Welt aufführst.", biss Padma zurück. Lily starrte sie an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. "James und ich unterhalten uns gerade, du kannst nicht urplötzlich auftauchen und ihn herum kommandieren, nur weil - AH!", sie schrie auf, weil Lily sich wieder gefasst und auf sie gestürzt hatte. Natürlich war meine süße Lily viel stärker, immerhin spielte sie Quidditch und ich trainierte sie gut.

Einen Moment konnte ich gar nicht reagieren, also prügelten sich die beiden Mädchen einfach nur. Sirius, der gerade herein herein gekommen war, stieß mich an. "Hey, Schulsprecher, willst du da nicht eingreifen?", fragte er mich.

"Uh... Ich weiß nicht so Recht, ob ich ihren Zorn auf mich ziehen will!", aber - uh - Patrice begann wie verrückt zu heulen, weil Lily zu stark für sie war, da stürzte ich jetzt doch hervor. Sirius half mir, die beiden Mädchen zu trennen.

Tatsächlich hatte - uhm - Poema eine gebrochene Nase, während Lilys Gesicht dafür über und über mit Kratzern übersät war, beide weinten, aber bei Lily schien es schmerzhafter zu sein (wegen der offenen Wunden in ihrem Gesicht, über die die Tränen liefen). "Also wirklich, ihr zwei!", maulte ich.

"Hallo?", rief Lily jetzt aus. "Mia hat ja wohl angefangen!", was MIA? Machte sie Spaß? Ich dachte, ihr Name würde bestimmt mit einem P anfangen, aber Mia...

"Habe ich ja gar nicht, du hast uns einfach unterbrochen!", schrie Mia zurück. "Wir haben-"

"Du hast gerade gefragt, ob er mit dir ausgehen will und er wollte dich abweisen, demnach wäre das Gespräch eh beendet gewesen.", schnaubte Lily nur. Oh Merlin, sie war ja eifersüchtig! Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Wie schockierend...

"Er wollte mich nicht abweisen! Die anderen haben gesagt, er sagt bestimmt ja, weil er mir immer hinterher sieht und-"

"Er sieht dir hinterher, weil er ein hormongesteuerter, unerträglich von sich selber eingenommener Wichser ist!", schnarrte Lily nur zurück. Ich schnaubte.

"Entschuldige Mal!", maulte ich dazwischen, wurde aber übergangen. "Ich sehe ihr gar nicht hinterher!"

"Wieso musst du nur immer die Welt mit deiner Anwesenheit verpesten, Lily, kannst du nicht einfach gehen und dich in Luft auflösen?", daraufhin war es einen Moment still. Mia wurde rot, nachdem sie das ausgesprochen hatte, riss ihre Schultern aber aus Sirius' Griff los und verschränkte ihre Arme. Lily räusperte sich.

"Hey, jetzt reicht es, Mia!", sagte ich wütend. "Das ist immer noch deine Schulsprecherein, ich finde, dafür, dass du keine Ahnung hast, unter was für einem Druck wir stehen, spuckst du ziemlich große Töne!", sie wurde jetzt noch röter, als sie ohnehin war. "Ich gebe dir einen Einblick darin, wie es ist, wenn man keine Sekunde für sich hat: Du hast Nachsitzen, jetzt am Samstag und ich verbiete, dass du nach Hogsmeade gehst, egal, wie früh du fertig bist.", schnaubte ich wütend.

"'Sie' hat mich tätlich angegriffen!", beschwerte sie sich.

"Und 'sie' wird sicher noch davon hören, aber das werde ich mit ihr alleine regeln. Du solltest lernen, deine Zunge zu hüten, Mia. Zehn Punkte Abzug zusätzlich für die Frechheit, mir auch noch zu widersprechen. Jetzt geh in deinen Turm und zwar mit geschlossenem Mundwerk.", knurrte ich.

Es herrschte totenstille, als sie ihre Sachen packte und mit wütenden Schritten davon stapfte. Lily stand nur schwer atmend vor mir, dann wurde sie sich der Situation bewusst, in der sie war. Mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Das wäre euch allen Recht, nicht wahr?", sagte sie schließlich betreten, aber darauf antwortete niemand. "Wenn ich mich einfach in Luft auflösen würde, damit ihr alle eure Ruhe vor mir habt.", wieder folgte nur betretene Stille. Auch sie packte jetzt ihre Sachen zusammen, allerdings viel schneller als Mia.

Ich ging mit ihr, obwohl Sirius mir einen fragenden Blick zu warf. Ihre Schritte waren ebenfalls viel schneller als die von Mia und ihr liefen Tränen über die blutigen, roten Wangen. "Na, das war ja eine Szene.", begann ich das Gespräch, als ich sie eingeholt hatte. Sie stürmte nur den Gang entlang. "Lily?"

"Ihr hättet es alle leichter, wenn ich mich einfach in 'Luft' auflösen würde.", stöhnte sie. "Ich würde ja, wenn ich doch nur könnte.", schluchzte sie dann hinterher.

"Jetzt hör aber auf...", maulte ich, unentschlossen, wie ich reagieren sollte.

"Du hättest sie unterbrechen können!", schluchzte sie jetzt. "Du wolltest ja sagen!", ihre Stimme war ganz schrill und hysterisch geworden, ohne, dass ich das hätte kommen sehen. "Weil ich mich blöd anstelle, wolltest du ja sagen, du hast genug von meinen Albernheiten und wolltest dir eine andere suchen!", so jammerte sie ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll.

"W - was? Nein, wollte ich nicht.", maulte ich auf diese Anschuldigung. "Ich wollte sie unterbrechen, aber ich dachte, ihr Name fängt mit P an...", darauf vergrub sie nun ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich seufzte und sah mich um. Keine Menschenseele auf dem Gang, da zog ich sie in den Besenschrank, von dem ich wusste, dass er um die Ecke war.

"Was würdest du auch schon mit einem völlig hysterischen und psychopatischen Ding wie mir anfangen...", schluchzte sie, als hätte ich nichts gesagt. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie.

"Lily, ich wollte nicht ja sagen.", belehrte ich sie. "Und wenn du dich jetzt in Luft auflösen würdest, dann wäre ich untröstlich, hör auf damit.", sagte ich toternst, aber darauf schluchzte sie nur noch mehr.

"Ich bin so ein Chaos."

"Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht schlimm, ich habe dich trotzdem lieb.", meinte ich rasch. "Und es ist nicht so, als wäre das von einem zum anderen Tag völlig ohne Grund gekommen, du hast deine Eltern verloren!", ermahnte ich sie dazu.

"Aber das ist schon drei Monate her!", stöhnte sie. "Ich - ich müsste..."

"Drei Monate sind nichts, du hast deine 'Eltern' verloren! Das braucht Zeit, es ist okay, dass du ein Chaos bist, mach dir keine Sorgen.", davon, dass ich nett war heulte sie nur noch mehr, da machte ich sie von mir los und zog meinen Zauberstab. "Warte, ich mache das schnell weg, okay?", sie nickte nur.

Während ich die Kratzer sorgfältig verheilen ließ, da weinte sie nur stumm, als ich jedoch fertig war, da verzog sie gequält ihr Gesicht. "Du wolltest nicht ja sagen?", fragte sie nach.

"Warum würde ich?", fragte ich. "Ich wusste ja nicht einmal ihren Namen...", ich küsste ihre Stirn, dann legte ich wieder meine Arme um sie. "Darling, geh doch schon vor in unser Wohnzimmer, ich hole meine Sachen und bringe etwas zu essen mit, okay?", sie nickte, schlang aber auch noch einmal ihre Arme um mich. Unsicher erwiderte ich die Umarmung, bis sie sich dieses Mal von sich aus zurück zog und mich einfach wortlos stehen ließ, also machte ich mich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zurück zur Bibliothek.

Sirius und Remus saßen mittlerweile beide bei meiner Tasche, anscheinend erzählte Sirius gerade, was passiert war, denn Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Lily?", hakte er nach, als ich gerade zu ihnen stieß.

"Ja, Lily.", maulte ich ein bisschen, aber eher wegen Mia.

"Oh Mann, wie Krass.", murmelte er. "Oh - dein Hemd, James.", ich griff nach meiner Schultasche, um sie zusammen zu packen und warf einen Blick auf die Stelle, gegen die Lily ihr Gesicht gedrückt hatte. Dort waren rote und schwarze Flecken, letzteres vermutlich von ihrem Wimpernzeug.

"Was machst du?", fragte Sirius.

"Ich warte, bis sich meine Schulsprecherin von ihrem hysterischen Anfall erholt hat und versuche, mit ihr zu sprechen und ihr zu erklären, warum sie sich nicht mit anderen Schülern prügeln kann.", erklärte ich.

"Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe, du solltest mit einem Lehrer sprechen.", da starrte ich Sirius an.

"Was?"

"Was denn? Du darfst sie ja eh nicht bestrafen, also-"

"Sirius, Mia hat sie provoziert und-"

"Das ist keine Ausrede!", meinte er. "Lilys Launen werden immer unberechenbarer, ohne jeden Grund.", maulte er dann. Ich stöhnte.

"Sie hat ihre Eltern verloren.", erinnerte ich ihn. "Das steckt man nicht einfach weg, schon gar nicht in drei Monaten! Wenn meine Eltern von einen auf den anderen Tag ermordet werden würden, dann wäre ich auch in drei Monaten so.", schnaubte ich abfällig.

"Aber sie hat zwischendurch 'glückliche' Phasen, da verstehe ich nicht-"

"Richtig, wie immer hast du einfach keine Ahnung!", maulte ich, glücklich, dass mein Kram jetzt zusammen gepackt war.

"Und 'du' denkst, du weißt, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht?", fragte er.

"Hey, wenn du sie jeden Abend im Zimmer nebenan weinen hören würdest, dann hättest du auch mehr Verständnis für sie.", ich wurde knallrot von meiner hässlichen Lüge, die aber wirklich nicht die schlechteste bisher war. Dieses Mal dachte ich, Sirius würde mich nicht durchschauen, aber ich konnte seine Miene nicht so gut lesen wie sonst. "Lass sie einfach in Ruhe, okay, ihr zwei, ihr wisst auch nicht so richtig, unter welchem Druck wir als Schulsprecher stehen.", meinte ich, woraufhin beide mich schockiert ansahen, aber ich ließ sie einfach dort sitzen.

XOXOX

"Hey.", sagte ich verwirrt, weil Sirius vor unserem Portrait stand. "Uh - James ist nicht hier, er ist in Hogsmeade.", informierte ich ihn.

"Ja, weiß ich.", meinte er, dann zeigte er mir einen kleinen Korb mit Essen. "Ich wollte zu dir.", überrascht zog ich meine Augenbrauen herauf. "Weißt du, nach der Sache am Mittwoch war James ziemlich wütend auf mich und hat etwas gesagt, was ich nicht so richtig verstanden habe, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mit mir darüber sprechen.", noch verwirrter öffnete ich das Portrait.

"Komm rein.", forderte ich ihn auf.

Tatsächlich hatte er an alles gedacht, er breitete eine kleine Decke vor dem Kamin aus und entpackte den Korb. Sandwiches, kleine Kuchen und eine Flasche mit Apfelsaft kamen hervor. Als ich mich setzte zögerte er kurz, dann leistete er mir Gesellschaft. "Ich...", begann er, aber sein Satz verhallte unausgesprochen.

"Ja?", fragte ich nach.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich störe, Lily, aber... Tja, James und du, ihr wohnt zusammen und demnach verbringt ihr viel mehr Zeit miteinander, als ich es schaffe, mit ihm zu ergattern und ich schätze, dass ich deshalb die Nerven verliere.", murmelte er verlegen.

"Okay."

"Er hat gesagt, wir verstehen nicht, unter was für einem Druck ihr steht.", meinte er nachdenklich. "Und er hat Recht, ich verstehe nicht, was ihn so unter Druck setzt. Ich weiß nur, dass er seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr so richtig er selbst ist. Er verhält sich auffällig ruhig, er lügt mich an, er grenzt uns aus und du... Du musst wissen, früher hat er nur über dich geredet, jetzt wechselt er immer das Thema, wenn wir dich auch nur erwähnen.", er seufzte. "Hat er dir irgendetwas anvertraut?"

"Ich würde es dir nicht sagen können, wenn, aber er hat mir nichts besonderes anvertraut, was sein Verhalten erklären würde.", log ich.

"Dann - kannst du mir erklären, was euch so unter Druck setzt?", fragte er weiter.

Ich seufzte. "Ich glaube, momentan setze 'ich' ihn unter Druck.", gab ich zu. "Es ist gerade nicht so einfach mit mir...", flüsterte ich schuldig. "Er... er ist ziemlich verständnisvoll, aber ich weiß, dass es ihn fertig macht, dass ich so... So...", ich seufzte tief, weil ich nicht das richtige Wort fand.

"Hysterisch bin?", mein Hals schnürte sich zu. "Ich meine das nicht böse, aber, Lily, du bist ein bisschen hysterisch. Marlene macht sich im Übrigen auch Sorgen um dich, aber du gehst ihr ja aus dem Weg.", meinte er.

"Ich gehe anders mit solchen Sachen um.", flüsterte ich betreten. "Ich weiß, Marlene wünscht sich, ich würde mit ihr über meine Eltern reden, aber...", jetzt hatte ich angefangen zu weinen, so ein Mist! Ausgerechnet vor Sirius Black! Er sah betreten auf seine Hände. "Aber immer - Mist, tut mir Leid.", schluchzte ich. "Das passiert immer, wenn ich darüber rede und... Und sie würde versuchen, mich zu trösten, aber... Aber das kann sie einfach nicht.", in Gedanken fügte ich ein 'Sie ist eben nicht James!' hinzu, verkniff mir aber schmerzlich, es aus zu sprechen.

Er schwieg eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann räusperte er sich. "Tröstet James dich?", hakte er nach.

"Er versucht es manchmal.", flüsterte ich. "Aber das ist nicht so einfach, er steht selber so unter Druck. Wir haben so viel Pensum dieses Jahr, Schulsprecher und Quidditch und die UTZ's am Ende des Jahres... Immer will irgendjemand etwas von ihm. Die Schüler finden, wir sind zu streng mit ihnen, die Lehrer finden, wir sollten härter Durchgreifen und mehr Strafen verteilen... Es ist einfach so schwierig, allen gerecht zu werden.", zufrieden darüber, dass dieses Gespräch in diese Richtung ging, räusperte ich mich, damit meine Stimme nicht mehr so schwach klang.

"Lily?", er seufzte tief, als ich ihn direkt an sah. "Oh Mann, James tötet mich, wenn er heraus findet, dass ich dich darum bitte.", er fuhr durch seine Haare. "Kannst du es ihm bitte verschweigen?"

"W - was denn?", das klang schon falsch.

"Er ist ein sehr empathischer Mensch, Lily, er macht die Probleme anderer recht schnell zu seinen eigenen. Ich bitte dich, deinen emotionalen Ballast nicht auf ihm ab zu laden.", schockiert sah ich ihn an.

"A - aber das tue ich doch gar nicht.", flüsterte ich.

"Er hat gesagt, er hört dich nachts weinen.", meinte er.

"U - und jetzt willst du, dass ich aufhöre, nachts zu weinen?", fragte ich.

"Du könntest einen Lärmschutzzauber auf dein Zimmer legen, damit er es nicht hört. Ich meine... Ach komm schon, Lily sei doch ehrlich: Du nutzt es doch aus, dass er so verständnisvoll ist. Er ist so ein netter Kerl, aber du willst ihn ja gar nicht. Jetzt lässt du dich von ihm trösten und das bringt ihn dazu, sich Hoffnungen zu machen...", meinte er.

Ich wurde knallrot, allerdings eher vor Zorn. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb Sirius nicht wissen durfte, was zwischen uns war. "Ich meine das weniger böse.", setzte er hinterher. "Ich unterstelle dir keine böse Absicht, Lily, wirklich nicht. Ich weiß doch, dass du ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen willst, du weist ihr jetzt schon seit Jahren immer wieder zurück, aber seine breite Schulter eignet sich nun einmal für Mädchen zum ausweinen und ich verstehe, dass du nicht anders kannst, als nach zu geben.", ich schnaubte.

"Du hast Recht, er würde dich töten, wenn er erfahren würde, dass du mich darum gebeten hast.", maulte ich nun ein kleines bisschen. "Wie würde ich ihm erklären, dass er mich nicht mehr trösten soll?"

"Lass dir doch etwas einfallen.", maulte er.

"Ich frage ich manchmal ehrlich, warum ihr befreundet seid. James ist so anders als du.", sagte ich etwas härter, als ich es geplant hatte.

"Tja, James hatte eine andere Kindheit. Ich kann kaum nachvollziehen, dass du deine Eltern überhaupt vermisst-", den Rest seines Satzes musste ich gar nicht hören, ich holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn schallend. Danach herrschte Ruhe. Er verstummte und schloss seine Augen, ich jedoch schluchzte auf.

"Du bist manchmal ein 'Arschloch', Sirius! Nur weil 'du' keine normale Kindheit hattest darfst du nicht durch die Gegend rennen und das Leben aller anderer unerträglich machen!", schrie ich ihn an.

"Entschuldige Mal, das tue ich ja gar nicht. Es geht mir um James und ich finde, da er so nett zu dir war, könntest du auch ruhig Mal an ihn denken, Lily! Ich merke doch, dass es ihm schlecht geht und ich sage dir, dass das allein deine Schuld ist!", ich versuchte, mir seine Worte nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen. Immerhin hatte ich ihn gerade geohrfeigt und angeschrien.

Es war klar gewesen, dass er damit nicht umgehen konnte.

Aber seine Worte erschütterten und verletzten mich einfach zutiefst. "Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte es vom Portrait. Ich sprang auf, als ich James sah und rannte die Treppen ins Badezimmer herauf, die Tür knallte ich hinter mir zu. "Sirius?", fragte James warnend.

"Sie - sie hat mich geohrfeigt!"

"Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, dass sie dich geohrfeigt hat?", fragte er nur im Gegenzug. "Denn das, was ich gerade gehört habe, bringt mich auch dazu, dich ohrfeigen zu wollen!", daraufhin schrien die beiden sich eine Weile an. Ich saß nur oben im Badezimmer gegen die Tür gelehnt und heulte. Hatte er Recht? Brachte ich James dazu, sich schlecht zu fühlen? War es denn nur meine Schuld, dass er unter so großem Druck stand?

Das Gebrüll unten wurde immer lauter, dann verstummte es urplötzlich und das Portrait wurde so heftig geknallt, dass ich Violett bis ins Badezimmer meckern hören konnte. Es klopfte. "Lily?"

Schniefend öffnete ich die Tür.

James stand betreten vor mir und seufzte. "Kannst du das heilen?", fragte er und hielt mir dabei seine Hand hin. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot und Tränen des Schmerzes standen in seinen Augen.

"Habt ihr euch geprügelt?", fragte ich leise. Er nickte, dann kam er ins Badezimmer herein und setzte sich neben mich. "Warum?"

"Mir fielen keine Ausreden mehr ein und er hätte eh alles durchschaut.", ich zog meinen Zauberstab und heilte seine Hand, da legte er seine Arme um mich. "Glaube nicht, was er gesagt hat.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

"Aber-"

"Ich will für dich da sein, Lily, komm schon. Er hat sich total daneben benommen und mir geht es nicht schlecht deinetwegen, sondern gut. ...weil ich weiß, dass du mich magst.", versprach er. "Das macht mich glücklich und ich will nichts lieber tun, als für dich da zu sein, damit du auch ein bisschen glücklich bist.", aber das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Weinen. "Darling?", fragte er, weil ich nicht antwortete.

"D - du fühlst dich wohl schlecht meinetwegen.", schluchzte ich verzweifelt. "Du willst es nur nicht zugeben, aber wenn ich wieder einen meiner Anfälle habe-"

"Das sind keine Anfälle, Lily, du trauerst!", ermahnte er mich. "Das ist in Ordnung, du hast es gerade wirklich nicht leicht! Sirius kann nicht verstehen, was du durchmachst, weil er seine Eltern hasst!", maulte er direkt hinterher.

Jetzt lehnte ich mich tatsächlich gegen seine Schulter und ließ zu, dass er mich tröstete. Es tat gut, dass er mich in seinen Arm nahm.

Urplötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass wir in den letzten drei Tagen so beschäftigt gewesen waren, dass ich seit dem Vorfall mit Mia nicht mehr in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Und dass ich das vermisst hatte. Dass ich ihn vermisst hatte. "Jamie?"

"Ja, Darling?", fragte er behutsam.

"Versprachst du, mir zu sagen, wenn du dich meinetwegen schlecht fühlst?", fragte ich ihn betreten. Er küsste mich auf die Schläfe.

"Nur, wenn es produktiv ist.", erwiderte er. "Als die Sache mit Gideon war, da habe ich mich schlecht gefühlt und es dir gesagt, daraufhin konntest du etwas dagegen tun und ich habe mich wieder gut gefühlt.", erklärte er dann sofort, was er meinte.

"Ich will dich nicht herunter ziehen.", sagte ich, aber darauf bekam ich schon keine Antwort mehr, weil er mich einfach nur auf die Stirn küsste und wieder fest in seinen Arm zog.

XOXOX

Seitdem war die Stimmung zwischen Sirius und mir ein bisschen frostig. Wir hatten uns in Zaubertränke wieder gestritten und als mir wieder die Ausreden ausgingen, da hatten wir uns auch wieder geprügelt, woraufhin wir Strafarbeiten bekommen hatten. Stöhnend schleppte ich mich durch das Portrait, völlig durchnässt und zitternd vor Kälte. Lily hatte ein Feuer gemacht und sah von ihrem Buch auf, die Sekunde in der ich herein gekommen war. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht und es wurde ganz mitleidig, als sie mich sah. Ich stellte mich direkt vor das Feuer, in der Hoffnung, meine Finger würden sich aufwärmen, damit ich die kalten Sachen ausziehen konnte. Sie kam näher.

"Na, was musstest du machen?", fragte sie.

"Quidditchfeld mähen.", maulte ich.

"Bei dem Regen?", fragte sie sofort entsetzt, dabei griff sie nach meiner Hand. "Armer Schatz. Komm, raus aus den nassen Sachen...", forderte sie mich auf, aber ich konnte meine Finger nicht rühren. Sie streichelte mitleidig über meine Hand, dann begann sie, mich aus zu ziehen. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht und trotz allem, was heute passiert war und was so in meinem Kopf herum schwirrte, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass es mich erregte. "Ich habe dir ein schönes, heißes Bad eingelassen, komm mit.", sie packte meine tropfende Kleidung zusammen und führte mich ins Badezimmer. Tatsächlich hatte sie das getan.

Lily stellte sich vor das Waschbecken und wrang meine nasse Kleidung aus, vermutlich in der Erwartung, dass ich rasch wartete, bis sie gegangen war, um mich dann aus zu ziehen und in die Wanne zu steigen. Ich hätte vielleicht auch gewartet, wäre es mir nicht so unangenehm gewesen, mit einem Ständer direkt vor ihr und dazu nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet zu stehen. Ich zog meine Unterhosen herunter und merkte plötzlich, dass sie in den Spiegel geguckt hatte, um etwas zu sagen. Ihr Mund schloss sich wieder.

Jetzt hatte sie mich also nackt gesehen.

Irgendwie hatte ich die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben, dass das sowieso früher oder später passiert wäre. Ihre Eltern waren jetzt beinahe vier Monate tot. Beinahe fünf Monate ging das jetzt schon zwischen uns. Sie würde doch irgendwann so weit sein und zugeben, dass sie auch in mich verliebt war, oder? Denn ich zweifelte kaum daran, dass sie in mich verliebt war. Alles was sie tat und alles was sie sagte sprach eindeutig dafür, dass sie in mich verliebt war!

Ein erschütterndes Seufzen entfuhr mir, da drehte sie sich zu mir um. "Lily?"

"Mh?", machte sie.

"Wann sagen wir den anderen, dass wir zusammen sind?", fragte ich. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

"W - wir...", 'wir sind nicht zusammen', wollte sie sagen, aber sie überlegte es sich offensichtlich anders und verstummte.

"Lily?"

"Wieso fragst du mich das?", ich seufzte.

"Weil das jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr so geht und ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich das noch aushalte.", erwiderte ich ruhig, dabei schloss ich meine Augen und lehnte mich in das heiße Wasser. "Und wenn wir deiner Meinung nach nicht zusammen sind, was sind wir dann?", fragte ich, ohne sie an zu sehen.

"Freunde.", flüsterte sie.

"Freunde?", fragte ich enttäuscht. "Nur Freunde? Wir wohnen seit sechs Monaten zusammen, du hast mich zwei Mal geküsst-"

"Ich war betrunken beim ersten Mal."

"-und wir schlafen beieinander, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, es 'zufällig' aussehen zu lassen.", endete ich, als hätte sie nichts gesagt.

"Du tröstest mich."

"Du hast mich gerade nackt gesehen.", ermahnte ich sie.

"Nun, ich dachte, du würdest mit ausziehen und 'nackt sein' warten, bis ich aus dem Badezimmer raus bin.", argumentierte sie.

"Du hättest nicht hinsehen müssen, aber der Spiegel bot sich gerade an, nicht wahr?", gab ich zurück, da wurde sie ganz rot.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, es war eine bedrückende Stille. "Du weißt doch-"

"Dass du noch nicht so weit bist, ja, weiß ich.", murmelte ich enttäuscht. "Ich habe nicht gefragt, ob wir es 'jetzt' allen sagen können, sondern 'wann' wir das deiner Meinung nach tun sollen.", fügte ich hinzu.

"Ich-"

"Nein, Lily, sieh mal...", ich seufzte wieder tief. "Wir wohnen jetzt seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und ich mag dich. Und du hast gesagt, du magst mich auch.", erinnerte ich sie jetzt. "Ich bringe dir Blumen mit, wenn ich mich nachts weg schleiche und du lässt mir ein heißes Bad ein und du hast mich gerade verdammt noch mal nackt gesehen. Ich kann nicht so gut lügen wie du, seit Sirius mich beim Lügen erwischt hat funktioniert es nicht mehr zwischen uns und...", ich stöhnte gequält.

"Aber-"

"Ist es, weil du nicht zugeben willst, dich in mir getäuscht zu haben?", fragte ich jetzt endlich ganz direkt. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Und wenn es deswegen ist?"

"Dann wirst du dich zwischen deinem elenden Stolz und mir entscheiden müssen.", erwiderte ich.

"Jetzt bist du ein bisschen dramatisch, James.", maulte sie plötzlich.

"Ich hasse es, wie es ist, Lily, Lügen und Geheimnisse und hinter dem Rücken anderer tun, was sie alle nicht wissen dürfen... Ich hasse das.", erklärte ich ganz direkt.

Daraufhin schwiegen wir eine Weile. Sie sah betreten zu Boden, da fuhr ich frustriert über mein Gesicht, um mich ein wenig ab zu lenken. "Darling, wovor hast du Angst?", fragte ich.

"Dass es nicht funktioniert.", gab sie zu.

"Du hast Angst davor, jetzt zu zu geben, dass ich gar nicht so schlimm bin, wie du immer gesagt hast, um dann fest zu stellen, dass ich in zwei Wochen genug von dir habe.", mutmaßte ich mal. Sie antwortete wieder nicht. "Gut, also - Lily, Liebes, ich wohne seit einem halben Jahr mit dir zusammen. Du verlierst überall und immer Haare, lässt ständig deine Socken herum liegen und bist ein totaler Morgenmuffel. Ich 'weiß' das alles und ich wünsche mir dennoch sehnlichst eine Beziehung mit dir.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Ich bin kein Morgenmuffel.", murmelte sie beleidigt. Ich lachte auf diese dumme Aussage.

"Doch, du bist ein Morgenmuffel, Lily, du drehst dich fünf Mal rum und sagst, wie sehr du es hasst, wenn der Wecker klingelt und vor dem zweiten Schluck Kaffee darf ich nicht direkt mit dir sprechen, beziehungsweise keine Antwort erwarten.", erwiderte ich glucksend.

"Nun, du bist auch nicht perfekt, du lässt die Zahnpastatube offen und murmelst, wenn du lernst.", maulte sie.

"Und kannst du trotzdem mit mir leben?", fragte ich. Sie wurde noch röter und setzte sich jetzt auf den Badewannenrand.

"Du hast auch deine guten Seiten.", meinte sie. "Und ich gehe ja nach dir ins Badezimmer, also kann ich auch die Zahnpastatube zu machen.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Ich nahm jetzt all meinen Mut zusammen, den ich als Gryffindor aufbringen konnte und holte tief Luft.

"Lily, ich liebe dich.", sagte ich andächtig. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie mich an. "Ich tue es, Lily, ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen und ich wünsche mir eine Beziehung mit dir. Und zwar eine, von der jeder wissen darf, ich will aufhören mit diesem bescheuerten Versteckspiel. Ich weiß du hörst das nicht gerne, aber wir führen bereits eine Beziehung. Und sie funktioniert so gut, Lily, es ist 'wunderschön' mit dir.", so. Jetzt hatte ich es gesagt.

Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst. Bis eben hatte ich keine Sekunde an ihr gezweifelt, jetzt kam es mir vor, als wäre ich die ganze Zeit völlig irrational gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie in mir nur einen Freund gesehen? Ein Freund der sie tröstete, weil sie gerade einen brauchte. Vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht gehabt und ich hatte nur gedacht, dass ich wusste, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber wieso hatte sie mich dann geküsst? Und wieso schlief sie bei mir - oder ich bei ihr? Und wieso hatte sie Weihnachten zugelassen, dass ich sie anfasste? "Du stellst mir also ein Ultimatum?", fragte sie nachdenklich. "Ist das nicht ein bisschen unfair?"

"Ich stelle dir ein Ultimatum und ich finde das gar nicht unfair. Es ist unfair, dass du mich die ganze Zeit zappeln lässt und mir heute Abend eröffnest, dass du uns als 'Freunde' bezeichnen würdest.", meinte ich schließlich.

"Bis wann habe ich Zeit?", fragte sie tonlos. Ich schnaubte.

"Lily, du hattest bis jetzt Zeit! Worüber musst du noch nachdenken? Willst du mich oder willst du mich nicht?", fragte ich ganz direkt. Sie wurde rot.

"Halt, das ist auf jeden Fall unfair! Du hast gesagt, du wartest, bis ich so weit bin!", warf sie mir vor.

"Bis du so weit bist um 'was' zu tun?", fragte ich wieder. Sie schwieg verbissen. "Lily, willst du mich oder willst du mich nicht?", fragte ich wieder.

"Du bist unfair zu mir, dass du mich jetzt so in die Ecke drängst!", sagte sie verärgert. "Ich werde dir diese Frage nicht beantworten.", da nickte ich und schloss meine Augen wieder, damit sie nicht sah, dass mir Tränen kamen.

"Gut, dann also nicht.", sagte ich belegt. "Fein, dann...", ich hatte gedacht, sie liebte mich auch. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, sie wäre verliebt in mich. Urplötzlich wurde mir schlecht. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie mir vorgespielt, dass sie etwas für mich empfand. Ich muss mich räuspern, ehe ich wieder weiter sprechen konnte. "Tja, dann ... kannst du bitte raus gehen?" Wenn sie gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie es noch retten können, aber sie stand nur wortlos auf und verließ das Badezimmer.

Stöhnend kam ich aus der Badewanne heraus und trocknete mich ab, dann zog ich meinen Bademantel an. Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich die Treppe herauf gekommen war, meine Beine waren ganz taub. Ich griff nach dem Spiegel. "Sirius Black.", brachte ich heiser hervor.

Er sah überrascht aus, als sein Gesicht erschien. "Hey.", machte er.

"Hey.", flüsterte ich. Mein Atem ging ganz schwer. Sirius sah mich nur stirnrunzelnd an, offensichtlich unsicher, worauf er meinen Zustand zurück führen sollte. "I - ich... Ich dachte sie liebt mich.", flüsterte ich, dann rollten zwei Tränen gleichzeitig über meine Wangen. Überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Was?"

"Lily.", brachte ich hervor. "Wir...", ich stockte. Sie hatte mit gegenüber nie eine Zusage gemacht. Ich hatte das nur in ihr 'Ich mag dich' hinein interpretiert. Mehr Tränen flossen.

"James?", fragte Sirius behutsam.

"Ich habe dich ihretwegen angelogen...", gestand ich. "Weil ich gedacht habe, dass wir zusammen sind. Aber das sind wir gar nicht.", er zog seine Augenbrauen noch höher.

"Wovon redest du, James?"

"Ich habe wirklich gedacht, sie liebt mich.", stöhnte ich schließlich, dann schniefte ich beherzt. "Wir haben uns so gut verstanden und sie hat mich geküsst und..."

"Vom küssen ist man nicht gleich zusammen.", erwiderte er nur.

"Aber das ist es ja! Wir haben uns nur zwei Mal geküsst! Der Rest war so... Wir haben... Wir wohnen zusammen, also haben wir - du weißt schon, eben auch Pärchen-Sachen gemacht.", jammerte ich. Jetzt brach die ganze Geschichte aus mir heraus. Halloween, der Umgang miteinander, die Tatsache, dass sie sich bei mir geborgen hatte, die Sache mit Gideon und Mia... Ich endete beim heutigen Abend und erzählte, was passiert war. Er sah mich durch den Spiegel an, während ich stockend und heulend erzählte. Dann seufzte er.

"James, du wusstest doch, dass sie dich nicht will.", murmelte er. Glücklicherweise klang er mitleidig, auch wenn seine Worte nicht gerade davon zeugten. "Wieso hast du sie gelassen?"

"Weil ich sie liebe.", flüsterte ich verstört.

"Das - also wirklich, nur weil man ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt, fängt man nicht direkt an, von 'Liebe' zu sprechen, vielleicht bist du verliebt, aber 'Liebe' bedeutet etwas völlig anderes.", maulte er ungeduldig.

"Nein, Sirius, ich 'liebe' sie.", betonte ich. "Ich liebe sie. Und sie hat gesagt... Ich dachte, sie liebt mich auch.", ich legte den Spiegel eine Sekunde weg und fuhr über mein Gesicht, als ich ihn wieder zu Hand nahm, da tat Sirius gerade genau dasgleiche.

"Darum all die Lügerei?", fragte er enttäuscht. "Wegen eines 'Mädchens'?"

"Du verstehst einfach nicht, was sie mir bedeutet.", flüsterte ich.

"Ausgerechnet Evans, sie... Warte - aber sie war ja auch glücklich. War das wegen dir?", hakte er nach.

"Ich dachte es, aber offensichtlich habe ich mir da nur etwas vorgemacht.", erwiderte ich. Er seufzte tief, dann warf er einen Blick hinter den Spiegel. "Was?"

"Da kommen Remus und Peter.", meinte er.

"Sag es ihnen bitte nicht. Ich komme mir so blöd vor...", flüsterte ich enttäuscht. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch angelogen habe...", setzte ich niedergeschlagen hinterher und legte den Spiegel dann weg, ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte.

XOXOX

Er lag auf dem Boden, als ich klopfte und eintrat. "Was willst du?", fragte er.

"Du bist unfair gewesen.", murmelte ich. "Du hast mich in die Ecke gedrängt."

"Und du hast mich fünf Monate glauben lassen, dass...", er stöhnte. "Lily ich habe gedacht, du liebst mich auch. Die letzten Monate mit dir waren so schön. Ich wollte immer nur dich.", gab er zu. Er klang herzzerreißend enttäuscht und traurig. "Und ich dachte, du willst mich auch, aber... Aber das war gar nicht so."

"Ich-", setzte ich an, aber offensichtlich war er noch nicht fertig, denn er unterbrach mich.

"Jede liebe Geste und jedes liebe Wort, das war alles nur gespielt.", seine Stimme war gleichmäßig, er stotterte nicht, er zitterte nicht. Es war ihm trotzdem an zu sehen, wie geschockt und entsetzt er über diese Einsicht war. "Du hast nichts von all dem Ernst gemeint, ich habe mir nur eingebildet-"

"Das stimmt nicht."

"Vielleicht warst du so müde, dass du eigentlich gar nicht wolltest, was Weihnachten passiert ist und ich habe es nur nicht gemerkt...", machte er sich selber verantwortlich.

"Doch, ich wollte!"

"Du hättest mir früher sagen müssen, dass du das Ganze gar nicht so verbindlich empfindest, wie ich.", maulte er vorwurfsvoll, als hätte ich das gar nicht gesagt. "Ich meine - ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin in dich verliebt. Spätestens da hättest du etwas sagen müssen, Lily, einfach nur, um mir nicht 'unnötig' weh zu tun.", ich setzte mich neben ihn, sodass ich sah, dass seine Augen ganz feucht waren.

"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.", rutschte es mir heraus. Himmel, wie hatte sich das denn jetzt für ihn angehört? Ich machte es nur noch schlimmer. "James, ich-"

"Weißt du, ich habe das alles nur für dich getan, Sirius war stocksauer, aber ich habe es auf mich genommen, meinen besten Freund an zu lügen, um dir zu zeigen, dass du mir die Welt bedeutest.", er stöhnte wieder. "Ich habe nicht verdient, was du getan hast... Du hättest etwas sagen müssen.", stellte er wieder fest.

"Aber-"

"Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich es in den Weihnachtsferien McGonagall anvertraut habe!", ich horchte auf. "Ich habe 'wirklich' gedacht, du liebst mich auch, Lily, ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass wir irgendwann zusammen sein werden, so sehr, dass ich mich vor McGonagall emotional entblößt und ihr alles erzählt habe und ihr vorgeschwärmt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie glücklich ich bin, weil...", er schnaubte enttäuscht.

"Weil?", fragte ich betreten nach.

"Weil ich doch dachte, du liebst mich auch.", sagte er erneut. "Ich bin so ein Volldepp!"

"Du hast ja Recht.", murmelte ich etwas abwesend. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, nach dieser Ansprache. James jedoch schnaubte jetzt aufgebracht und richtete sich auf. Seine Augen glänzten in der Dunkelheit.

"Lily, du bist die Härte! Ich schütte dir mein Herz aus, du brichst es gewaltsam und dazu hast du nichts anderes als 'Du hast ja Recht' zu sagen?", fragte er mich. Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß.

So hatte ich das natürlich nicht gemeint.

"James, du hast mich heute Abend völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, was hast du gedacht, wie ich auf ein Ultimatum reagieren würde?", darauf antwortete er nicht mehr, er schniefte nur noch und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann stand er auf. "Und im Übrigen meinte ich: 'Du hast ja Recht, ich liebe dich auch!' und nicht 'Du hast ja Recht, ich bin ein Miststück und du hast dich zum Volldepp gemacht!'", fügte ich etwas verärgert hinzu. Er drehte sich zu mir um, während ich gerade verlegen meine Arme verschränkte.

Im nächsten Moment sank er vor mir auf die Knie, seine Lippen prallten etwas schmerzhaft gegen meine, aber das machte mir nichts mehr aus. James küsste mich! Er küsste mich wahrhaftig! Mein Magen begann Saltos zu schlagen und meine Finger zu zittern, da schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss einfach. Es gab einfach keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun - oder mir fiel keiner mehr ein.

Ich liebte ihn auch. Und er liebte mich!

Die Anspannung, die ich gefühlt hatte, seit er es ausgesprochen hatte fiel von mir ab, weil ich es jetzt auch endlich gesagt hatte. Sein Kuss wurde völlig verrückt, lächerlich wild und bestimmt, wir sanken auf den Boden - Himmel, ich knutschte mit James Potter. Mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich hätte mir an die Stirn geklopft... Er riss mein Pyjamahemd beinahe in zwei Teile, so eilig hatte er es, das blöde Ding los zu werden, dann löste er den Kuss um sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Er stockte, dann sah er mich an. Ich muss wohl etwas verstört wirken, dann er lächelte sanft. "Tut mir Leid.", sagte er leise. "Im Eifer des Gefechts... Wir müssen nicht.", seine zitternde Hand streichelte über meine Wange.

"W - willst du nicht?", stotterte ich, da lachte er.

"Merlin, doch ich will! Ich würde dich gerne auf das Bett werfen und deinen Verstand durch die Wand vögeln, aber wir müssen nicht, wenn du lieber warten willst.", tatsächlich legte er sich einfach nur neben mich auf den Boden und schloss seine Arme um mich.

"Es ist nur... Ich habe noch nie...", gestand ich. Er grinste breit.

"Nun, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich auch nicht.", schnaubte er amüsiert, sein Atem ging vor lauter Knutschen immer noch ein bisschen schneller.

Die Frage stand einen Moment zwischen uns im Raum, dann räusperte ich mich. "Doch, ich will.", sagte ich recht entschieden. Und ich meinte es. Ich wollte. Ich wollte, dass es fest war. Ich wollte, dass es echt war, das war mein Wunsch. Er betrachtete mich in der Dunkelheit, dann richtete er sich auf.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja."

Mit dieser festen Aussage hob er mich auf seine Arme und legte mich behutsam auf sein Bett. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterhosen aus, so wie ich es schon öfters gesehen hatte, dann zog er meine Pyjamahosen über meine Beine. Nur noch mit meinem Höschen bekleidet lag ich auf seinem Bett und ließ mich von ihm ansehen. "N - nicht gut?", fragte ich etwas unsicher. Aber dann legte er sich zu mir und zog mich in seine Arme.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er.

Es war leider ein bisschen schmerzhafter, als ich gehofft hatte, James ächzte laut, stöhnte, keuchte und entschuldigte sich etwa fünftausend Mal bei mir, weil es weh tat, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es sehr erregend. Sein Atem blies unregelmäßig und heiß in mein Ohr, seine zitternden Finger streichelten über meine Schläfe, dann über meine Wange, schließlich machte er sich schwer atmend von mir los.

Als er neben mir auf dem Rücken landete und seinen Arm unter meinen Kopf legte, wurde mir urplötzlich bewusst, dass ich gerade mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Und wie besonders das war. Er schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er ließ ein Glucksen verlauten. Ich kicherte ein bisschen und drehte mich zu ihm. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, ein irres Grinsen auf seinem Mund, dann lachte er laut und ich stimmte schwer atmend mit ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir uns erholt hatten, er gluckste am Ende noch ein paar Mal, dann suchte er meinen Blick. "D - du bist...", flüsterte er grinsend, dabei strich er mir eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist so perfekt.", meinte er. Ich kicherte wieder. Eigentlich war ich mir sicher, dass das hysterische Lachtränen waren, ich konnte nämlich immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war.

"Hör auf, das stimmt nicht.", flüsterte ich verlegen.

"Nein, du bist - du bist vollkommen und ich liebe dich einfach über alle Maßen...", meinte er strahlend. Ich kicherte nur noch mehr.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", beteuerte ich jetzt. "Es - es tut mir so Leid, wie das heute Abend gelaufen ist, Jamie, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzen.", er küsste mich wieder. Berauscht von all den Gefühlen, die gerade so über uns schwammen, brachten wir nur zwei Küsse zustande, dann lachte ich wieder und er stimmte mit ein.

XOXOX

Wir hätten es noch einmal machen und dann schlafen gehen sollen, aber stattdessen hatten wir so lange abwechselnd gelacht und geknutscht, bis die Sonne aufgegangen war. Lily, verantwortungsbewusst wie eh und je, war dann unter die Dusche gegangen und hatte sich fertig gemacht.

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie das Blut gesehen hatte, oder nicht. Es befriedigte mich zutiefst. Unser erster Ritt auf dem Besen. Sie gehörte einfach voll und ganz mir, nur mir allein. Himmel, sie liebte mich! Merlin und Agrippa, sie liebte mich wirklich! Zu wissen, dass wir den ersten Ritt auf diesem Besen gemeinsam bestritten hatte machte es irgendwie umso besonderer, umso köstlicher, umso...

Am Frühstückstisch konnte ich einfach nicht die Finger von ihr lassen. Wie lang war ich jetzt wach? Etwa siebenundzwanzig Stunden? Egal, ich musste sie anfassen, sie berühren, ihre Wange streicheln, wir knutschten miteinander - und das mitten in der großen Halle. "Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte Marlene irgendwo.

"Ich verstehe es nicht - Krone, ich dachte, sie will nicht?", hörte ich Sirius. Keiner von uns beiden reagierte, Lily schlang nur noch fester ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Mir kam in den Sinn, dass sie das in der Vergangenen Nacht auch getan hatte. Ja, als ich es getan hatte, da waren ihre Arme enger geworden, bis mein Mund ihr Schluchzen geschluckt hatte. Wir waren 'eins' gewesen!

Ich zog sie jetzt auf meinen Schoß. "Oh Mann, das ist ja widerlich.", murmelte Alice, sie saß anscheinend direkt neben mir, denn ich hörte sie trotz der leisen Stimme sehr gut.

"Erde an Krone, bitte melden!"

"Lily, hör auf!", schnaubte Marlene. "Wieso knutschen die? Sirius, hat dein bescheuerter Freund ihr was in den Kaffee getan?", da fiel mir ein...

Sie sah mich entsetzt an, als ich mich von ihr löste, da strahlte ich völlig verklärt und reichte ihr ihre Tasse. Daraufhin musste sie kichern und trank gehorsam einen Schluck. "Nicht, dass du mir gleich einschläfst, Darling...", säuselte ich (ich säuselte übrigens gegen meinen Willen, mein Mund brachte keinen normalen Ton mehr raus).

"Nein, nein, ich bin gut beschäftigt.", kicherte sie zurück, unsere Augen trafen sich. Merlin, sie hatte mit mir geschlafen. Merlin, wir hatten es gemacht und dann kichernd auf meinem Bett gelegen. "Sag es noch einmal.", bat sie mich, als sie den Kaffee wieder hinter sich stellte, ohne ihre Freundinnen zu beachten.

"Darling.", flüsterte ich, sie kicherte wieder. "Darling, Darling, Darling, Darling...", wiederholte ich es eins übers andere Mal. Ihre kichernden Lippen verschlossen meinen gesprächigen Mund wieder.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans!", wir reagierten nicht einmal auf McGonagall. "Sie hören jetzt sofort damit auf, ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen!", warnte sie uns.

"Dann tun Sie es nicht.", murmelte ich gegen Lilys wunderschöne Lippen, sie kicherte gegen meinen Mund und kam noch einen Millimeter näher (wenn das ging).

"Oh Mann, die sind voll weg getreten - HALLO!", ärgerte Marlene sich jetzt.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans, das hier ist der Speisesaal und kein Bordell, Sie beide hören 'sofort' auf, zu knutschen!", sagte McGonagall, aber Lilys Finger hatten sich jetzt in meinen Haaren verfangen und - oh Merlin, das fühlte sich so gut an...

"Wissen Sie, Professor, Sie sollten das Ganze von der amüsanten Seite betrachten, weil... Uh - wenn es jetzt tatsächlich einmal angefangen hat, dann wird es so schnell nicht mehr aufhören.", hörte ich Sirius irgendwo sagen.

"Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht-", in diesem Moment klingelte es zum Unterricht. Lily löste sich von mir, ihre Wangen waren ganz rosa, ihre Augen leuchteten mich verliebt an, dann ergriff sie meine Hand und zog mir aus der großen Halle.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde es nur immer schlimmer. Wir hatten Zaubertränke, wo Slughorn beinahe die Geduld mit uns verlor, weil Lily (sein Stern am Himmel) so unkonzentriert war, dass ihr der einfachste Schlaftrank nicht gelang. Danach hatten wir Zauberkunst. Wir verloren zwanzig Punkte pro Nase, weil wir einfach nicht aufhören konnten, zu knutschen. In Verwandlung (ich war jetzt - was, schlappe 31 Stunden wach oder so) kam es zum Showdown. McGonagall war klug genug, uns Plätze zuzuweisen, die so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt waren, aber das nützte auch nichts.

Nein, unsere Blicke trafen sich ständig. Marlene und Alice redeten gemeinsam auf Lily ein, aber sie sah immer nur zu mir und grinste dann wieder umso breiter. "Hören Sie jetzt auf, so zu grinsen, Miss Evans!", ermahnte auch McGonagall sie mehrmals.

"James, was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte Sirius jetzt ungeduldig und griff dabei fest an meine Schulter. Ich stützte mein Kinn auf meine Hand und seufzte, während ich ihre Haare anstarrte. "Ich dachte, sie wollte dich gar nicht?"

"Doch, wollte sie.", brachte ich nur dümmlich hervor.

"Okay, gut, also...", Remus und er warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu. "Uh - Jamie? Bist du noch bei uns?", fragte er jetzt. Sirius schnaubte.

"Oh Mann, ey, ein bisschen Knutschen mit Evans und sein Hirn klinkt völlig aus...", maulte er. "James, wo ist deine Würde? Willst du wirklich, dass sie weiß, dass es nicht mehr braucht, um dich aus zu knocken?", hakte er dann nach.

"Sirius, du bist ein bisschen grausam, er ist schon so lange in sie verliebt. Ich glaube, ein Kuss ist schon mehr, als er sich überhaupt erhofft hat.", ermahnte Remus ihn.

"Aber Remi, findest du nicht, dass 'Händezittern' und 'Hirnlos werden' ein bisschen übertrieben für ein bisschen Geknutsche ist? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Evans, wie lange denkst du, wird das halten?", maulte mein bescheuerter bester Freund.

"Sie hat mit mir geschlafen.", zuerst herrschte entsetztes (und perplexes) Schweigen.

"WAS?", schrie Sirius urplötzlich. Ich grinste wieder, als Lily zu mir sah, da verlor Professor McGonagall ihre Nerven.

"Das reicht!", schnaubte sie. "Potter, Evans, raus aus meinem Unterricht!", zu meiner Überraschung konnte man gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Lily von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen war, Marlene und Alice schrien empört auf, ich jedoch folgte ihr nur. Die Tür war noch nicht geschlossen, da knutschte sie herrlich mit mir, als hätte sie mich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Oder als käme ich aus dem Krieg zurück. Oder beides.

Wie wir es bis in mein Zimmer geschafft hatten wusste ich später schon nicht mehr, ich wusste nur noch, dass wir stöhnend auf meinem Bett lagen, wo wir es gleich noch einmal machten und dass wir mitten drin (verdammt, 'mitten drin'!) vom Laken auf den Boden rutschten. Sie fiel auf mich und wurde knallrot. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde sie augenblicklich von mir herunter klettern, aber ich griff nach ihren Hüften und zwang sie weiter.

Dieses Mal kam sie (und Merlin, sie kam laut!)

Merlin, war das ein Gefühl! Verdammt noch mal, es fühlte sich gut genug an, dass es urplötzlich vorbei war. Schwer atmend blieb sie auf mir sitzen, ihre Wangen waren ganz rosa, ich streichelte über ihre Wange. "Wir waren naiv, zum Unterricht zu gehen.", flüsterte ich.

"D - d - das...", stotterte sie ein bisschen, dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Innerhalb von Sekunden stieg mein Blutdruck.

"Was, Darling?", fragte ich besorgt. "Was ist denn? Ich - war das denn nicht gut für dich?", hatte ich das missverstanden? Hatte es wieder weh getan? Aber Sirius hatte doch gesagt, je enger sie wurde umso besser machte ich meinen Part... "Habe ich mich blöd angestellt?"

"D - das war...", sie musste über ihr Gesicht streichen, ehe sie sich gefasst hatte, dann räusperte sie sich nachdrücklich. "Was war das?", ich starrte sie an. "Fühlt es sich so an?", obwohl jetzt Tränen über ihre Wange liefen, kicherte sie jetzt.

"Ich schätze ja.", flüsterte ich erleichtert. Sie schnaubte vor Lachen. Von den zwei, drei Tränchen waren ihre Augen ganz rot geworden, da zog ich sie in meine Arme. "Hat es dir gefallen?", sie nickte verzagt.

Bald lachten wir wieder, dieses Mal ein bisschen hysterisch, bis ich die Bettdecke endlich von der Matratze zog und uns umsichtig darin einwickelte. "Wie lange sind wir jetzt wach?", fragte sie müde. Ihr Kopf bettete sich auf meine Brust, ich lächelte, als sich unsere Beine miteinander verknoteten und sie mit ihrem Fuß über meinen streichelte.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich zurück. Sie warf einen Blick auf meinen Wecker.

"Halb zwei.", meinte sie. Ich stöhnte.

"Uh... Lass mal sehen, von viertel vor fünf bis viertel vor fünf sind vierundzwanzig Stunden - plus acht bis viertel vor zwei minus ein viertel, das sind dann einunddreißig-dreiviertel Stunden.", sie streichelte durch meine Haare und seufzte zufrieden. "Wir hätten nicht zum Unterricht gehen, sondern es noch einmal machen und dann schlafen gehen sollen.", tat ich meine Meinung kund.

"Du hast Recht.", murmelte sie.

"Also, dann lass es uns noch einmal machen und dann schlafen gehen.", sie kicherte, da hatte ich sie schon wieder unter mich gebracht...

XOXOX

Wir lagen auf seinem Bett, als James' bescheuerter Spiegel los ging ('James, Erde an James, James komm schon an das blöde Ding, James, James, James, James'). Nein, wir lagen neben seinem Bett. eingewickelt in seine Decke und 'schliefen'. Und der Spiegel weckte mich. "Hey...", murmelte James. "Dein Wecker..."

"Nein, dein Spiegel.", grummelte ich.

"Was für ein Spiegel?"

"Sirius will irgendetwas...", maulte ich deutlicher. Er schnaubte, seine Hand tastete jedoch jetzt nach dem blöden Spiegel.

"Was?", machte er leise.

"Ich wollte nur schauen, ob ihr noch lebt.", meinte sein bester Freund. "Wir klopfen nämlich seit etwa einer Stunde gegen das Portrait, aber niemand macht auf.", ich stöhnte.

"Sirius, lass uns in Ruhe!", maulte ich laut genug, dass der es hören würde.

"Könntet ihr jetzt bitte Mal erklären, was passiert ist? James, als wir gestern geredet haben, da warst du in Tränen aufgelöst, weil sie dich nicht liebt und jetzt bumst ihr zwei euch das Hirn aus dem Leib?", ich schnaubte.

"Danke, macht mich sehr männlich in ihren Augen, wenn du sagst, dass ich geheult habe.", kam es von James, der schon wacher klang, als eben noch. "Wie spät ist es?", ich klammerte mich mehr an ihn, falls er auf die Idee kam, auf zu stehen.

"Zwanzig nach fünf.", erwiderte Sirius.

"Super, zweiunddreißig Stunden wach sein und dann nur drei Stunden oder so schlafen dürfen...", machte ich. "Das erscheint mir unfair."

"Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen, was dich dazu bewegt hat, mit James zu bumsen, Evans.", kam darauf nur zurück. "Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nicht?"

"Ich wollte kein Ultimatum von ihm gestellt bekommen, Sirius, lass uns in Ruhe!", verlangte ich stirnrunzelnd. Tatsächlich bewegte James sich kaum.

"Jamie, kommst du wohl her, damit wir reden können?", fragte er ungeduldig, da schnaubte der Mann unter mir.

"Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich dazu, auf zu stehen. Du darfst das Training heute leiten, Evans und ich müssen schlafen.", erklärte er. Ich kicherte.

"Evans.", wiederholte ich dümmlich.

"Bis es dann Potter heißt, aber für mich wirst du immer 'Evans' sein.", murmelte er. Ich rieb meine Wange an seiner Brust.

"Potter...", wiederholte ich auch das, allerdings eher verträumt seufzend.

"Oh Mann, die sind dermaßen weg getreten...", ertönte Marlenes Stimme.

"Ich nehme noch Wetten an.", man konnte Sirius praktisch grinsen hören.

Von 'Er hat ihr was in den Kaffee getan' bis 'Das ist alles so romantisch, er wird sie bestimmt heiraten' war so ziemlich alles dabei. Ich schnaubte.

"Wo bist du, im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte James missbilligend.

"Nicht jeder kann seine eigene Bumshöhle haben so wie ihr.", erwiderte er.

"Mann!", ärgerte ich mich jetzt lauthals. "Baby, wenn du den Spiegel nicht abstellst, dann zerschmettere ich ihn.", warnte ich ihn.

"Du hast sie gehört. Später Leute.", verabschiedete James sich artig und legte den Spiegel weg. Er seufzte tief, dann schlang er seine Arme um mich. "Wollen wir ins Bett, Darling?"

"Ist es unbequem?", fragte ich nur zurück.

"Ich liege gerne auf dem Boden, ich frage nur, ob dir vielleicht zu kalt ist oder so...", erwiderte er.

"Nein, ich finde es super hier.", erwiderte ich schläfrig. Er übersäte meine Stirn mit Küssen, da war ich schon wieder eingeschlafen...


End file.
